Imprint vs Fear
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: Star and Mary are on a quest to find someone from there family that will accept them when they come into La Push to meet their uncle. What will it be like for them to live in a new world when they are introduced to creatures that aren't suppose to exist.
1. Chapter 1

"We're finally here," Mary rejoiced as we came into the small reservation called La Push. I thought that it was a funny name, but I guess you would never be able to change it.

"Are you going to be this excited for everything in this town," I questioned. She nodded with one of her cheesy grins. "Which house is he at?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I just remember that he lived in La Push."

"That's truly I great answer," I said while rolling my eyes.

"It's not our fault that we've never seen our uncle before," she pouted.

"Well whose fault is it then," I questioned. She shrugged.

"We should probably find someone who would know the answer to it," I stated. We kept walking for a while, but we couldn't find anyone.

"Maybe no one is around yet," she shrugged. I nodded. "I'll try this house." She ran up to the door.

"That'd be rude," I complained, but she already knocked on the door. A big man opened the door. He had a lot of muscles. I've never seen anything like him.

"Do you know where Sam Uley lives," Mary questioned as if she wasn't scared of the guy. I decided to cower behind her.

"Why do you want to know," he questioned.

"Because we need to see him," she replied.

"And why is that," he questioned.

"It's none of your business, God dammit," she shouted.

"Mary," I whined. She turned to look at me, and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, mister," she stated, "But it's really important that we see him."

"Who's at the door," a woman called from inside the house. She was behind the man soon. "Oh, hi girls."

"Hi miss," Mary greeted. "Do you know where Sam Uley lives?"

"Yes, I do," she answered. "I can take you to him if you would like."

"That would be much appreciated ma'am," Mary answered.

"Call me Rachel," she stated. "And this big guy here is my husband, Paul."

"So the meanie's got a name," Mary whispered to me. I scowled her.

"Would you like me to take you guys right now," she questioned. We nodded. "Just give me a second then. Why don't you guys come in?" Mary nodded and walked past the man named Paul like he wasn't even there. I just stayed where I was.

"Are you coming in or not," he questioned.

"Come on, Star," Mary complained as she pulled me by the wrist inside. I looked around and it was a nice homey house. It was very nice actually.

"So what are your names," Rachel questioned.

"I'm Mary, and this is my little sister, Star," she answered.

"It's nice to meet you both," she stated. "So why are you looking for Sam?"

"It's something that we'd rather wait to tell him ourselves. It's the only way he would probably accept us," Mary answered.

"Oh really," Rachel questioned. Mary nodded. "Well, I'm ready now, so why don't we head over there?"

"Thanks for everything you are doing for us, Rachel," Mary said as we got into the back seat of her vehicle and Paul and Rachel climbed into the front.

"No problem," Rachel replied. Paul turned his head to scrutinize him.

"Do you have a problem, Paul," Mary questioned after a couple of minutes.

"Mary," I whispered while nudging her with my elbow.

"Sorry," she stated, and then looked out her window. Paul looked me over then grunted and turned back to the front. I don't know why he was acting so weird really.

We were soon at a cozy blue house. It looked so nice, and I loved it. I'd say that it was well used that people would come over or something like that with how at ease Paul was. He just walked right in with Rachel following him. Mary went next, but I just stayed outside. I didn't want to be rude at all and enter the house without permission. Soon, a dog came out of the house, and he was huge. I backed away from it and whimpered. He started growling at me. I cringed away from it.

"Get away from her," Mary yelled as she chased after the dog as it followed me as I walked backwards, trying to get away from it. Someone's hands were on the dogs collar soon, and Mary ran to me and gave me a hug.

"No Titas," he said in a deep voice. "Bad dog. Run inside now." It immediately ran into the house. "Are you okay?" He turned to face us, and he stared at my sister with so much emotion. I was confused by it.

"Yes, we're fine," Mary stated as she started to drag me towards the house. "Come on, Star. The dog won't harm you. He won't do anything to you while I'm here. Let's go." She led me into the house, and I looked back to see the man following my sister and I as he stared at her. I couldn't believe the kind of reaction that he was having to my sister. I had no clue what was going on though.

We walked into the house soon, and I saw that Titas as his name was called was being held by someone, but he was still growling at me. I cringed away from it, wishing I could be anywhere else besides here.

"Who are you," one of the men questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Mary," Mary replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam Uley," said the man.

"Are you really," she questioned. He nodded. "Good. This is Star, and we are your niece's." They all gapped at us.

"You can't be," he stated. "I don't have any siblings."

"Well, that's what our grandma said when we came from where they are. She said that our uncle's name was Sam Uley," she stated. I looked at Titas, and he still looked scary.

"You guys aren't playing any prank, are you," he questioned. Mary shook her head.

"I have my birth certificate if you'd like any proof," she replied and started looking in her bag. She soon brought the paper out and handed it to him. He took it and looked it over.

"What about her," Paul questioned as she pointed to me. "Where is hers?"

"We lost it," Mary answered.

"Then how do we know that she is truly your sister," he questioned. That made Mary ticked off.

"You calling me a liar," she glared at him.

"Mary," I whispered as I tugged on her sleeve. She looked at me and nodded.

"You two have quite a bond," one of the men observed.

"Well it happens when we've been throw what we've been through," Mary stated. No one was speaking for a little bit after that.

"Would you like something to eat," a woman questioned. I looked up to see that she had three long scars on her cheek. I looked down in politeness. "I was just finishing up something for these men here, and I was wondering if you'd like to join us."

"Sure," Mary shrugged and went to sit down at the table. I just stayed where I was.

"Would you like anything," Rachel asked as she came over to me, crouching a little so we were at eyes length. Even though I was sixteen, I was still pretty short. Mary and I never knew why really. I shook my head.

"Star, you have to eat something," Mary complained. "You haven't eaten for three days."

"I'm fine," I whispered. I'd always wait for a job before I did anything. Mary should have known it by now.

"Come on and sit," Rachel said as she gave me a push. "You must be starving."

"Not really ma'am," I answered, but I sat anyways. She sat right beside me and Paul took a seat next to him.

"So what are all of your names," Mary asked as we got our food on a plate with her mouth full. I nudged her with my elbow. She rolled her eyes, but she swallowed anyways.

"I'm Rachel, and this is Paul, as you know," Rachel stated.

"This is my wife, Emily," Sam stated as she put his arms around her. I then noticed that she had a bump in her mid section. I smiled at the fact that she was going to have a baby.

"I'm Jared," a man sitting across from us stated. "This is my fiancée, Kim." She gave a small smile.

"I'm Quil," a guy said as he gave a small wave, and then he went right back to eating.

"I'm Embry," the man next to him said as he stared at Mary. He was starting to creep me out, but Mary didn't seem to mind.

"I'm Collin," another man stated and pointed with his thumb to the guy next to him. "And this is Brady." He just grunted and continued on eating. Collin rolled his eyes. I felt Titas come under the table by my feet, and I was immediately up and out of my seat. Mary looked down as the others gave me a confused look. Mary came out of her seat and came by me.

"Would you rather go outside," she questioned. I nodded as I stared at the dog with fear.

"He won't bite," Sam stated. "He's just not up to strangers until they are actually in the house. You'll be safe with him.

"I'm just going to take her outside if you don't mind," she stated and led me out the door while I stared at the dog the whole time. "I'm going to come back when I'm done eating okay?" I nodded. She walked back inside, and I sat down on the steps. It was probably going to be a while, but I didn't mind waiting and catching up on some sleep that I haven't in a long time. I was soon wide awake when I heard a door open. It was Paul.

"You don't like dogs, huh," he questioned. I shook my head. He sat next to me. "Is there a specific reason?" I nodded. "Are you going to tell me?" I shrugged. "Will you speak to me?" I shrugged again. "Do you talk?" I nodded. "Prove it."

"I can talk," I whispered.

"I can't hear you," he sang.

"I can talk," I said a little more loudly.

"That's better," he stated. "Now tell me why you don't like dogs."

"It's a long story," I whispered.

"So start from the beginning," he replied.

"It's not a very happy one at all," I whispered.

"Do any of the stories ever come out happy," he joked. I shrugged.

"So then tell me why you guys are alone," he stated. Before I could say anything, Mary came out of the house.

"Star, we got a place to stay," she rejoiced.


	3. Chapter 3

She rushed over to me, ignoring Paul, and she dragged me back into the house. I stood behind her just in case that dog was there, but he wasn't at all. I was so glad for that fact. Soon Paul came into the house.

"Emily, you can tell her," Mary grinned happily.

"Well, Sam and I discussed it quickly, and we had decided to let you stay at our house since you have no other place to stay." I tried to keep the frown from making an appearance on my face and a smile instead, but it seemed like no one was convinced.

"What's wrong, Star," Jared questioned. Everyone one turned their attention to me. I stepped behind Mary to try and block their stares, but she turned to look at me also. I suddenly became interested in my shoes.

"What's up, Star," Mary asked. "Aren't you excited?" I looked up and smiled for her and nodded. She took it back without any considerations. The others didn't seem convinced though.

"Come with me, Star," Rachel said as she grabbed my arm and took my outside again. "What's wrong?" We were out of their ear shot, or at least I hoped, and we started walking along the road.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"I know that is not true," Rachel disagreed. "So what is truly wrong? I want to help if I can."

"Where does Titas live," I questioned. She looked confused at my question before recognition caught on her face.

"He's at Sam and Emily's," Rachel replied, and I cringed from the idea of sharing that house with the dog. "You could stay with us if you want. Paul has seemed to take a liking to you, and I know that Emily wouldn't mind if Mary stays where she is. You won't have to be far away from her either, and you could visit every day if that's what you want." I looked at her, and I saw a look of hope in her eyes. It seemed like Rachel was an honestly good person really. I guess I wouldn't mind staying with her, so I nodded. She jumped for joy at the thought of me staying with them. "Let's head back and tell the wonderful news!" She started pulling me along with her back to the house. When we walked in, everyone turned to stare at us, but I moved behind Rachel so I wouldn't have to be stared at.

"So what's going on," Sam questioned.

"Do you want me to explain," Rachel whispered to me. I nodded. "Well, since you have Titas here, and we have no dogs, Star agreed to stay at our house for as long as she needs to be."

"No," Mary yelled, outraged. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. "What do you think you're doing, Star," she questioned when we were outside. "We get asked by our only family that we know of that will actually accept us, and you throw it all away. What about our pact that we made? We stick together forever, remember?!"

"I know, Mary," I whispered. "But I can't stay here."

"Why not," she screamed. A dog barked inside the house. "Oh," she said quietly. "I guess I was so excited that I didn't remember about that dog. I should have remembered. I'm the worst big sister ever!"

"No, you're not," I assured her. She didn't looked like she believed me. I sighed, "Mary, you have been there ever since we got out of that retched place, and we still will be. You have to remember our other pact also. We still are keeping that meeting spot, no matter what. I'll always come and visit you, Mary. I can come over, or you can come over. Or we can see La Push because I've heard that it's so beautiful out here. I know how much you like hiking." There was a small smile that appeared on her face. "You will always be the best sister that I have ever asked for." She hugged me as tightly as she could then.

"Don't forget to look for a job in the news papers as soon as you can," she whispered. I nodded. "Let's get back inside." She kept her arm around my shoulder, and she led us in the house.

"Is the sisterly fight over," Collin questioned with a smile. We both nodded.

"That's good," Embry stated. They all agreed.

"We better be going off then," Paul informed everyone. I saw that Mary gave a fleeting scared glance towards him. I gave her my most encouraged smile that I could. I knew that this would be hard for the both of us, but I had to act confident for my sister.

We walked outside with Mary trailing behind me. Paul and Rachel got in while I stood in front of my sister. "You behave now, Mary. I don't want to hear about you getting in trouble," I warned her.

"You two kiddo," she giggled. We hugged each other, and then I got into the vehicle.

"See you before you know it," I stated as I rolled down my window.

"Yeah, I know," she waved, and then we were off. There wasn't any talking in the vehicle as we went back to Rachel and Paul's house. When we got there, we immediately went into the house.

"I'll show you where you're going to be staying while you're here," Rachel suggested as she started walking, I went with her. It was a small cute room that I liked a lot. It had a lot of blue in it. "This is it. I know that it's not much, but it's about all we have besides the living room for you, but I doubt that you'd want to sleep in there."

"It's perfect, Rachel," I replied. "Thank you for everything you've done for me and my sister so far."

"It's not a problem, Star," she stated. "I probably should let you unpack then."

"Okay," I replied. She then left, and I unpacked all I had. It wasn't much though. I decided to sleep earlier than I usually do, and that is just what I did.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, it took me a minute to remember where I was. Then I remembered that Mary wasn't with me right now, and it felt weird not having her here with me. We've never been apart in anyway, but now we were. It was strange.

I decided to get dressed, and then I walked out of the bedroom. I went down the hall towards the living room, following a sweet aroma all the way. I was soon in the kitchen, and Rachel and Paul looked at me.

"Good morning, Star," Rachel smiled at me. I gave her a small smile back.

"Have some breakfast," Paul grunted. Rachel rolled her eyes at him and smiled. I took my seat as Rachel put some pancakes on the table. Paul took over half of them even though there already was a full plate on his. I stared at him in surprise.

"Don't mind him," Rachel whispered. "He's just a big fatty at heart." Then she walked away, but not before Paul spanked her butt, and Rachel hit him with a towel. He faked hurt and Rachel just rolled her eyes. I ate quickly as I watched their little play and smiled. I hoped that I would have a relationship like that when I was older.

After Rachel sat down, we ate in silence. It's wasn't a bad one at all, and it was nice too. Then it soon ended.

"So what grade are you in," Paul questioned. I stopped eating because I knew that they wouldn't like the answer. I didn't want to be rude either.

"I'm not really in one," I answered. They just stared at me. "I can read and write and do math as good as any, and I've studied some books from a bookstore about learning, so that's about it."

"Have you ever been in school," Rachel questioned. I nodded. "Until what grade?"

"I'd say it was about third grade for me and fifth for Mary," I replied with a shrugged.

"Why did you quit school," Paul asked.

"Because we had to runaway," I answered and started eating again, hoping it was the end of the interrogation.

"Where did you run away from," Paul questioned.

"The bad people," I replied while still eating. I didn't want to talk about this without Mary's consent, but it looked like it was inevitable. They would find out some time probably.

"What bad people," Rachel questioned.

"It's a long story," I sighed. "And it's not a happy one."

"Are all of your stories like that," Paul asked. I just shrugged.

"The only ones that I can truly remember," I replied. "With exceptions of course." Before any of the conversation continued, there was a knock on the door. Paul went to get it. Seconds later, Mary came into the room with Paul grimacing behind her. I could tell that he didn't like him much.

"You ready for a perfect day, sis," Mary questioned as she threw her arm across my shoulders. I ate the last bits of pancake and nodded.

"What are you doing today," Rachel asked.

"We're going hiking," Mary rejoiced.

"Alright," I replied with a smile.

"Just you two," Paul questioned. Mary nodded. "I don't like it."

"We'll be fine, Paul," she rolled her eyes and she grabbed my holey shoes for me. It was the only pair that I had, so I didn't mind."

"Those are your shoes," Rachel asked. I nodded, tying them the best I could. "What size are you?" I shrugged.

"They're fine for me at least for now," I answered as I got up.

"You could catch a disease walking up in the forest with shoes like that, Star," Paul scowled. "Let me see." He patted his knee and I brought my foot up to it. He looked at the size, and then stated, "Same as you, Rachel."

"I'll be right back," she said as she walked out of the kitchen. After a couple minutes, she came back with shoes. "Try these on." I took mine off carefully and then I put the other shoes on. They looked nicer than mine did really. After I did, she nodded.

"Are you done testing now," Mary questioned impatient as usual when she had a day of hiking planned. Paul and Mary nodded. "We're going to be going then." She took my hand and dragged me towards the front door. Paul followed.

"Star, I want you back by ten, alright," he commanded. I nodded as I was being dragged away. We were walking a little while in silence, and I had no clue where we were going. Soon, the guy that was staring at Mary last night came up to us.

"Hey Mary," he stated as she strode alongside her with perfect ease. She was always in an excited pace when she knew that she was going to go hiking. It gave her a joy that nothing else could.

"Hey Embry," she greeted him with a smile. He smiled back.

"So what are you doing today," he questioned.

"My sister and I are going hiking," she answered with another smile, except this one was bigger.

"How do you know where the hiking trails start," he interrogated. I wanted to know that answer also. It would be good to know.

"I asked Emily," she replied.

"Well do you mind if I would join you and your sister," he questioned. I could see the hope of her saying yes in his eyes.

"Sure," she replied. "As long as you can keep up."

"Oh I can keep up alright," he replied with a cheesy grin which mad her laugh. He smiled normally at that fact.

She soon yelled, "We're here!" She started walking faster with me still being dragged. "Let's go." Then we headed up the paths, while I was dragged behind the whole way as usual.


	5. Chapter 5

I had just gotten home, and it was nine o'clock. I couldn't believe that Mary had taken me hiking all day without anything to eat and so few breaks. I should have expected it though. It was the same as so many times that we've done it. Once she told me why she loved hiking, and it made me cry, but I got over it and joined her every single time. She loved it so much because our dad use to take her hiking, and I was too young to do it at the time though. I loved the connections that she had that I hadn't been able to experience yet, so I joined her to try and feel connected. I never did.

I knocked on the front door, panting a little bit, and Paul answered the door. "What have you been doing all day," he questioned.

"Hiking," I replied. I stepped out of the way so I could get in. I took off the shoes that Rachel had barrowed to me and left them by the door before I walked into the house even more.

"Hiking all day," he inquired. I nodded as I fell onto the sofa. He chuckled a little bit when I spread my arms and legs out to get me some more room and stuck my tongue out as I took deep breaths. Rachel soon came into the room.

"You just got home," I nodded.

"How was hiking," she asked. I stuck up my thumb in the air before I let it drop.

"How many of them did you do," Paul questioned.

"All of them," I panted. "Twice."

"Twice really," he questioned. I nodded. "Was it just you two girls?" I shook my head. "Who else was there?"

"Embry," I answered. Rachel and Paul shared a look before Rachel came over to me.

"Would you like something to eat, honey," he questioned.

"Too tired," I answered. "But thanks anyways." I gave her a small smile before she left the room. Paul turned on the T.V. to find baseball was on. I watched it with little interest, but I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was coming up through the windows and I was in my bed. I heard someone puking in the bathroom, so I got up. I found that it was Rachel. I held her hair back as she continued to vomit, and I waited until she was done. She soon flushed the toilet and wiped the excess off.

"Thank you, Star," she stated before she started brushing her teeth. After she was done, she went out of the room, and I followed her. We ended up in the kitchen.

"How long has this been going on," I questioned once I sat down. She stiffened and looked my way before answering.

"It's been at least a week, but it should be over soon."

"Does Paul know about this," I questioned. She shook her head. "I think I might know what the problem is." She looked at me, inquiringly. "We have to go to the store first though."

"Why is that," she questioned.

"I'm not 100 percent sure yet, but I might have a conclusion," I answered.

"Why don't we head out now then," she stated before grabbing her keys and walking out. I followed her. We got into the car and she drove to the store. Once I got there, I immediately took her to the pregnancy tests.

"Buy some," I stated as I pointed at them. She looked at me wide-eyed with shock.

"Are you serious, Star," she questioned. "There is no…" She looked like she was trying to think back to the past, and then she grabbed three of them quickly. We walked to the register to be greeted by none other than Jared. She placed them on the counter, and he looked at her questioningly.

"Rachel," he asked raising his eyebrow.

"If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, Jared, especially Paul, when I am not sure, I will kill you and I will tell Kim what you have done," she warned. He looked scared as he checked them out and they exchanged the money. "I'll need the key to the bathroom also." He handed it to her also. I walked after her as she went into the bathroom, and I waited outside. Soon, she came out with all three of them used. (_**AN:**_** I'm just cutting it short for everyone's sake.**) She walked over to me and we walked back to where we were beforehand. She sat on the register station where Jared was at, but he didn't seem to me. "Take on, both of you." We did. "It should be done in four minutes about.

"Are you serious about this, Rachel," Jared inquired. "I mean, I know that you are here, but how did you find out that you might be pregnant.

"Star actually suggested it," Rachel replied as she waited anxiously for the answer. Jared looked at me with an inquiring look.

"It's a long and sad story," I replied. I looked down to see that it wasn't done yet. After a couple minutes, I looked down again, and it was done. "Positive," I replied with a small smile.

"Positive," Jared stated. Rachel took a shaky breath before she looked at hers. It must have been a positive because she gave a small smile of her own.

"I'm going to be a mommy," she smiled. We grinned right back at her.

"Let's go announce the news to Paul," I suggested. She nodded.

"Just give me a second," Jared stated as she put his finger up to stop us. "Hey Ray!" A guy came around soon. "I'm going to take a break, so do you mind if you take over for me for a while."

"Sure, sure," the old man replied. "Go ahead." Jared soon came around and walked to our car.

"Why are you going with Jared," Rachel questioned.

"Somebody has to video tape Paul's reaction," he shrugged. "He's been daydreaming about this for months."

"Really," Rachel questioned. He nodded. We were soon off to a garage. We walked in and there were two guys that were seen. I only knew Brady though. "Hey Brady, is Paul here?" He hit a car's hood. Paul grumpily got out.

"This better be good," he mumbled before he saw Rachel. He tried to fix himself up to look half presentable and then walked over. He gave her a kiss and then he noticed that she was nervous. "What's wrong, hunny?"

"Wait Rachel," Jared stated as he got his phone out. She was just about to say it too. After a couple of seconds, Jared nodded to Rachel. She wasn't looking at him though.

"Tell him, Rachel," I urged her on. She looked back at me quickly then looked at Paul again. His expression was one of confusion.

"Paul, do you love me and promise to never leave me," she questioned. He nodded. "And no matter what I say next won't be mad?" He nodded yet again. "Well Paul, I'm pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're pregnant," he questioned, in shock. She nodded with a huge grin on her face. His shocked expression soon turned into one of pure joy. "We're pregnant," he kept yelling as he ran around the garage, his arms spread like an eagle. Then he ran over to Jared and picked him up and yelled it into his face. Jared just laughed. After Paul settled down a bit, he kissed Rachel with so much passion, and she gave all of it back with more. "We're pregnant," he whispered. "How?"

"Well Paul, there's a thing that happens when people fall in love," Jared started. "They go crazy and get a little bit father and then boom! There's a thing called sex. Then the woman gets pregnant." Paul rolled his eyes at Jared, but the grin was still on his face.

"Star helped me figure it out since I was sick again," I stated. "She said that we needed to go to a store, not telling me what was going on at all, and she led me towards the tests, and well, here I am telling you."

"Thank you," he nodded toward me. I nodded and backed away as they started staring into each other's eyes. I knew that it was my sign to leave, and I dragged Jared away also.

"What was that for," he questioned as we stopped at Rachel's car.

"They needed a private moment," I stated. He nodded. Soon, they came out together.

"My boss gave me the day off for celebration," Paul stated as he hoped into the driver's seat with Rachel next to him. Jared sat in the back with me.

"Mind giving me a ride, Paul," Jared questioned. "I have to go back to work."

"Sure," Paul shrugged. We were soon back to Jared's work, and we continued on our way. We ended up at Emily's house. We walked in the door to see almost everyone there that was there last two nights ago, along with Titas. He came up storming over to me, but I cowered behind Paul.

"Titas, no," Paul shouted. He immediately backed away and took his place under the table.

"So what's up, Paul," Collin questioned. I looked around to see that my sister was sitting next to Embry, leaning on him. I didn't know what to think of it, but as long as she was happy, I would be happy for her.

"Well, we got some news to tell you guys," Paul stated, barely containing his smile.

"We're pregnant," Rachel shouted. There were a lot of congratulations that went around then. A lot of them got up and hugged them. I just kept my eye on the dog, while I kept in the corner.

"Have you learned anything about it," Kim questioned.

"No, we just found out today," Paul answered.

"Maybe we can have Carlisle be your doctor if that's alright with you," Emily stated. "He's going to be mine, and he's been doing great so far."

"Sure," Rachel answered. "I'll call him sometime to see if he's available.

"There's no need for that," a guy answered from the doorway. I turned to look. It was another tanned man that had some resemblance to Rachel. I was guessing that he was a sibling by the way he looked. "We're in town for Emily."

"Jacob," they all yelled as they ran over to meet him. I turned my attention back to the dog to find that he wasn't at him original spot under the table. I looked around for him, but I couldn't find him.

"Now why would my sister need Carlisle for a doctor," He questioned.

"I'm pregnant," she shouted again. They embraced for a little before they pulled away.

"I'm so proud of you, Rachel," he informed her. "Dad would have been too."

"Thanks, Jacob," she stated before giving him another hug before letting go.

"Move out of the way, you big log," someone yelled from outside.

"Well, sorry if they are all in my way," Jacob countered before everyone walked in. The next guy that stepped in was the most handsome guy that I've ever seen. I couldn't believe that a man would be that handsome.

"Hey Seth," Collin greeted. "It's nice to finally see you home."

"Yeah, it's nice to be home," he replied. He looked around until he spotted my sister. "Hey, who's the chick that is connected to Embry?" I heard Embry growl, but my sister beat him to it.

"My name isn't chick, it's Mary, and if you want to stay a man, you better remember it." Seth looked scared for his life. The others were trying to cover they're laughs. I wouldn't doubt that was because they've gotten use to her attitude already.

"Wow, Embry, you definitely got a spunky one," Jacob snickered. Embry threw a pillow at him, but Jacob caught it before it hit him. Then we heard growling. I looked down to Titas, and I tried to back up again, but I was pressed to the wall.

"Star," Mary stated as she got up. Embry got up to help her get Titas away from me. "You should have told me that you were here. You know that I wanted to go cliff diving today, but it turned out to be crummy weather, so why don't we go hiking again?" I nodded.

"Who's that," Jacob questioned. I looked up to see him and Seth staring at me. He had a dazed expression on his face, and it was just like the one that Embry had for Mary.


	7. recommended stories

I just wanted to recommend these stories. I love them, and I hope that you would read and review them.

The first one is Runaway from starXX. It's about Ocean, a girl who could read minds, smell emotions and personalities. She also can see the future. Let's not forget that she's a werewolf with a three year old girl, Emma.

The second story is Cleaning out my Closet by twihead22796. It's about Bella and her survival through life and her family. She has a pill popping mom, an abusive brother and father who is gone for half the year. She takes care of her little sister also and seems to be the only one to care about her. At school it only gets worse because she is bullied. Then the Cullen's come to town and judge Bella from the rumors, except for a specific boy named Edward. Will she let him and in and help her? Or will she avoid him and think that he won't help at all? It's all human.

Another story is Love Lights Fire by check yes Julia. It's a story about Twilight and the tragedy of 9/11. Bella and Edward are happily married and have a little girl. Edward works in the south tower along with Jasper. Then 9/11 comes. No one expects it, and we're all pulled into the drama of in the towers and the families emotional problems of the victims. All Human.

The last one is Mythical? Maybe But I Don't Care by Carlaina. It's about Katya and her family. They aren't vampires or werewolves, but they have certain powers. What will happen when the Volturi find out about them? Can the Cullen's and the gang talk to them?

I hope that you'll all look at least a couple of these stories and read and review them. They are all super great!


	8. Chapter 7

"She's my sister," Mary answered. "Now if you don't mind, I've got some things planned for us to do." She dragged me outside then.

"Do you mind if I come," Embry questioned. "It was really fun last time."

"Sure," Mary grinned. I could tell that she was happy with this predicament. He smiled right back.

"Do you mind if I come also," I heard someone question behind us. We turned to look to see that it was Seth. He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure thing, kiddo," Embry answered. "It's been a while since we've hung out." Mary grimaced. I wasn't sure if it was because he was staring at me like that when he saw me beforehand or if she was still mad about being called chick before, or if it was because he was taking her Embry time away from him. I could never be too sure with her. She always came as a surprise.

"Let's go," she ordered before proceeding to drag me towards the hiking trails. I tried to catch up, but she was going too fast. Embry soon hurried up to take her hand. I caught the smile that played on my sister's lips, and I knew that she was happy. I couldn't remember the last time I've actually seen her so happy. I don't think I've actually ever seen her this happy. I wonder what this guy was doing to make my sister like this because it definitely hasn't happened with any other guy that had tried to gain her attention, so why was this one guy so different?

My thoughts were soon interrupted by somebody. "Hi," Seth stated as he walked besides me. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself before. "My name is Seth."

"I heard," I stated quietly.

"It's Star, right," he questioned. I nodded. "So how long have you and your sister been here?"

"We've been here about two days," Mary piped in before going back to her and Embry's conversation. I knew that she would be listening to ours.

"So have you liked it at La Push so far," he questioned. I nodded. "What do you like most about it?"

"The people," I replied.

"What do you like least so far," he asked.

"Titas," I stated as I shivered at the thought of him growling at me.

"Yeah, I noticed his reaction earlier," he mumbled. "Has he done that to you before?" I nodded. "I'm sorry about his attitude then."

"Whose dog is his," I questioned, thinking that it was Emily and Sam's dog.

"It's mine," he answered with glee. I took a step away from him. He didn't seem to react to that at all.

"Come on, Star," Mary stated. "We're almost there." She took my wrist again and started dragging me away. We walked ahead of the boys before she said anything, "I heard that he had the dog, and I thought that you might have wanted out of the conversation."

"A little bit," I whispered. I didn't want to really. I actually wanted to get to know him.

"Well, he probably won't be too hard to avoid," she mumbled. "Just don't tell him where you are staying at all. I hope the others won't spill either. That guy seems weird to me."

"You think almost all guys are weird," I complained.

"No, I don't," she stated.

"Name three," I said while stopping and crossing my arms.

"Well, there's Embry," she stated before she didn't say anymore. "Alright fine! You won. Let's go hiking now!" She started dragging me again. I turned to look at the boys to see that Seth with a pained look while Embry was trying to comfort him. I stared in confusion until Seth looked up to stare right at me, and I looked down in embarrassment. We all walked in silence, and then Embry walked up towards Mary.

"Hey, Mary, there's going to be a bonfire tomorrow night," he stated. "We all would like if you two would go."

"That'd be great," Mary cheered, her whole expression lighting up with joy. Embry fell back to talk to me then. Mary just kept hiking on.

"How about it, Star," he asked me.

"I'll go, as long as my sister goes," I stated. "And speaking of my sister, if you hurt her, I will hurt you ten times worse."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her," he promised. I snorted.

"I've heard that before," I whispered before I walked on. Embry kept up with me.

"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. I nodded anyway. "Why?"

"My sister has been hurt more times than you'll ever know, and I'm not just going to let you waltz in and hurt her because she's beautiful, just like the stupid jerks that I've met that have hurt her. That is why you will take me seriously. If you hurt Mary in anyway, I will rip out your tongue so much that you won't be able to talk anymore." I marched forward then, leaving Embry gaping at me.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think," Mary questioned as I got up to her. I should have expected that she'd be listening.

"It's just a precaution, and this time, I'm not leaving you hurt like you were last time," I stated, and she flinched. We hiked in silence after that.


	9. Chapter 8

After that, I didn't see Seth at all, and Mary was trying to make sure that she was around me a lot. She couldn't be able tonight because Mary and Embry were going on a date. Paul and I were alone in the house because Rachel had to work, so we just decided to sit in the living room and watch tv. It wasn't really interesting to me, but I didn't want to hurt Paul's feelings at all.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Paul said as he got up. He seemed happy for some reason, but I couldn't tell why. I soon found out.

"Hey Paul," I heard Seth greet him.

"Hey Seth," Paul yelled. "Wanna come in?" Seth walked into the house, and he made an attempt to act surprised that I was there.

"Oh, hey Star," he greeted. "I didn't know that you were staying here."

"Mary's going to kill you, Paul," I sang as I got up to walk to the kitchen.

"How'd you know that I told him," Paul questioned.

"It's not that hard to figure out, Papa," I giggled.

"Papa," Seth questioned.

"I got a new nickname because I'm going to be a dad in eight months from her. I don't mind," Paul shrugged.

"What do you want, Papa," I questioned from the kitchen.

"Spaghetti would be great," he yelled. I started making it, and Seth came in soon.

"Hi," he greeted. He seemed shy.

"Hi," I said. He just watched me as he leaned against the counter. There was a comfortable silence after that. It was strange to me because usually there would be an awkward silence instead.

"So, you don't like Titas," he stated. It didn't seem like he needed to question himself.

"I'm not good with dogs at all, and dogs don't really like me anyways," I shrugged as I continued working on supper, knowing that Paul has a huge appitite.

"So he's been acting like that since you first got here," he questioned. I nodded.

"It's normal for me, but I try to avoid dogs anyway," I shrugged.

"Why has he been only doing it to you," Seth mumbled, as if talking to himself.

"He's not the only one, Seth, so don't even worry about it," I stated. I slipped my hand then, and it started to get the burning sensation. "Ow!"

"Here," Seth said as he came over to me to examine my hand. He looked so worried. Then he carried me over to the sink, and my hand was immediately drenched in cold water. I leaned back a bit to find that Seth was right behind me. I didn't move away from him though. I felt protective in his embrace as he took care of me, and it felt like I could tell him anything in the whole entire world without him leaving. I'd tell him one day, but not yet. I was too scared for him to leave me actually to let him know the truth about my life.

"Does it look alright," I questioned, not really knowing the answer.

"Let's just keep your hand under here for a couple of minutes just in case," he stated. It seemed like he didn't want to let me go. To tell you the truth, neither did I.

"What happened," Papa questioned as he came into the kitchen to see my hand under the sink.

"Star burned her hand," Seth replied, staring intently at my hand.

"Paul, do you mind stirring the noodles and browning the meat for me," I asked. I leaned even more into Seth. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"Sure," Papa sighed as he started getting to work. After a couple of minutes, Seth took my hand from under the faucet and stopped the water flow. He examined my hand intently.

"It doesn't look too bad," Seth sighed in relief. I nodded. He picked me up and carried me over to the bathroom. There, he set me on the toilet, and he started bandaging me up.

"Thank you," I stated as the silence was growing. I didn't want it. I wanted to hear him.

"It was nothing," he replied, looking into my eyes. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I still want to thank you," I whispered, still staring into his eyes. His smile disappeared, and a look of desire crossed his expression. He started leaning in. I seemed to be leaning in also because the kiss happened sooner than I thought that it would. It was of pure bliss to be able to kiss him, and he seemed to enjoy it also. It started to grow, but something stopped it. We both didn't expect it.


	10. Chapter 9

"Star," Mary gasped loudly. Seth and I pulled away to see that Paul, Embry and Mary were staring at us in the doorway. Paul and Embry's expressions were of joy and acceptance while Mary's was full of anger. I looked to Seth with a scared expression. I was scared for his safety. I didn't know what Mary would do. He looked like he would die to protect me. He moved so that I was behind him. I hid behind him to not see Mary's glare and hide my blush.

"Finally," I heard Paul mutter, and that just increased my blush.

"Star, come with me," Mary commanded. I started to get up, but Seth pulled me down.

"You can talk to both of us," he stated. "It wasn't just her fault for me kissing her, so if you wouldn't mind, I want to be in this conversation also."

"Seth, you really don't," I whispered. I started getting up again, and I walked over to Mary. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house.

"What the hell were you doing, Star," she questioned when we were outside in the cold night air. "We are supposed to confide with each other, and I find that you are making out with the guy that we agreed that you were going to stay away from?"

"I didn't know that he was going to be at Paul's house, but I should have since Seth is basically family, just like anyone else that is friends with Paul and Rachel. Don't blame this on Seth, Mary, it was my whole fault."

"I don't care who kissed who first," she yelled. "You both shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Mary, stop yelling at Star," Paul warned when he stepped outside, Seth behind him.

"And you," she screamed. "Who were you for inviting Seth over?"

"That is none of your business and this is my house. I can do whatever the hell I want," he growled. His body started to shake.

"Paul, not here," Seth warned. Embry came running around to help Paul also.

"What's going on here," I heard Rachel question as she came over to us. I didn't even think that she was going to be home until later.

"We're just having a talk, Rachel," I supplied, staring at my sister.

"Liar," Paul stated. "Mary's been yelling at you for the kiss that Seth and you have shared." Rachel walked over to Paul and kissed him. His shaking immediately stopped.

"Don't," Rachel whispered, staring into his eyes. He looked down.

"Star, get packed," Mary stated after a couple of moments of silence. I stared at her.

"Why," I questioned.

"Because you are going to come live with Emily, Sam and I," she stated.

"But why," I questioned as I walked over to her. She turned to stare at me.

"Because we made a deal that if we would decide on something, that it was going to stay that way," Mary reminded me.

"But we never really agreed about Seth," I stated. "You just started planning without me having imputes at all. How is that fair for agreeing with _each other_.

"You remember that pact we had after we left that retched orphanage," she stated. "We haven't broken it once until now."

"Because I never found anything out of proportions until now," I sighed with frustration.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Star," she whispered. "And I don't see Seth as the best guy out there for you."

"You don't see any guy for the best out there for you, and yet you've gone with countless of guys, and look what's happened, Mary. We remember the past! They only wanted you for sex, just like I warned you each time, but somebody thought that I was overreacting," I yelled. "The only one that I've seen that doesn't want to go into your pants is Embry!"

"You think that you've done better with Seth," she questioned. "Do you?"

"I honestly do," I replied. "I've _never_ gone with a guy before like you have in the past. Seth is the only guy that I have liked, and you don't like that fact because now I'm growing up, and you can't protect me from everything. You feel like you can't speed up with me because I have saved you and rescued you countless of times. I even helped you pay for your leg before we went on our excursion to find the right kind of family to stay with.

"And now I've finally found a guy that I like and want to know more about, and you're making me stay away from him. You have Embry with you. Why can't I have Seth to be with me? What's wrong with that, Mary?" I took a step closer to her to be in her face. She backed away, but I just followed with every step. "Why can't I be finally happy, and not just sit in the background like I always do!" Then nothing prepared me for what happened next.


	11. Chapter 10

Her hand swiped my cheek the hardest it could to the side. I stared, wide eyed, off to the side until I turned back and stared at her. She stared at me with the same look, but in shame as she realized what had happened. I heard someone walking up behind me, but I didn't turn to look to see who it was. I was too surprised at my sister.

"Star," she gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I—I just don't know!"

"You slapped me, Mary," I whispered. Tears started running down her face as if my words made her realize what she did even more. "You broke the promise that we made each other, when we were in a time of need. You said that you would never hurt me at all, but you did." Mary gasped as she covered her mouth. She started to say something, but I shook my head and walked back inside the house.

"You aren't welcome in this house anymore," Paul warned. I didn't turn back to see if Mary was running after me or not. I just kept walking to my room.

"Bu—but she's my sister," Mary's voice staggered.

"I don't care, now go," he yelled before entering the house. I heard him slam the door on her. It was quiet in the house after that, and I just changed and got under the covers. I sat up when I saw Rachel in the doorway with Seth behind her. He looked at me in pain when he noticed that tears had been streaming down my face without my permission.

"How's your cheek," Rachel asked with a kind smile as she put some ice on it. I offered a small smile.

"It's going to be fine," I answered.

"How's your heart," she asked.

"I'll live with it," I sighed and closed my eyes. When the bed sank just a bit, I opened my eyes to see Seth sitting by my head. He lifted me, and I was soon in his arms.

"I'm so sorry that had to happen to you," Seth whispered as he put his head on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Seth," I replied. "We're not the only sister's to ever have a fight."

"Yes, but sisters don't hit each other either," he replied, stroking my hair. I noticed Rachel getting up and leaving, just before giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, and Seth looked over where I was. "I guess that's my cue to leave." He stood up and started leaving.

"No," I said as I grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at me then. "Do you mind holding me?" He walked around to the other side of the bed, and I felt the covers being lifted as he scooted into the bed, right up against me. I leaned back into him for moral support, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused you tonight, Star," he whispered as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," I cried as I felt myself starting to break down from the events that had been taking place today and what I have bottled up for so long. I felt Seth's arms tighten around me as my sobs broke into full roar. He held me throughout the night when I sobbed, and even after that, when I found myself falling asleep from exhaustion.

When I woke up, I still felt Seth's arms around me. He was snoring, but I knew that he would wake up as soon as I left his side. I turned myself so that I was looking at him. He looked so beautiful in the morning sun this morning. I couldn't believe that I had the courage to ask him to be with me last night, but it was worth it. He helped more than he actually knew.

I stayed watching him for I don't know how long before slowly his eyes opened. He smiled as he saw me in his arms still, but frowned as he looked at my cheek.

"Is it that bad," I questioned as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's a little red still," he answered as his arms tightened against me once again. "Are you okay?" I nodded into his arm. I felt his head rest on my shoulder also, and I don't know how long we stayed that way.

"Seth, don't make this a ritual now," I heard Paul warn as he entered the room. The broken silence made me jump a little. Paul started laughing at it.

"Ha ha, Paul," I said sarcastically before getting out of bed. "Did Rachel make anything before she left, or is she still here?"

"No, she went to work early again," Paul replied. "So that's why I came in here to bug you because I want food!" I shook my head as I headed out to the kitchen.

"Alright," I sighed as I looked to see what he had, and I started making at least six batches of Scrambled Eggs. While I worked, I felt Seth's arms wrap around me, and I leaned into him again. I set three plates out, and I put a small portion for myself, and the rest I gave to Seth and Paul.

"This is really great, Star," Seth said with his mouth full. I slapped his head.

"Haven't you learned not to talk with your mouth full," I questioned. He looked away sheepishly.

"So what are you two," Paul asked. "I mean about your relationship?"

"I honestly don't know," I whispered, staring at my food. I wish that it was more than friends, but if Seth didn't want it, then I wouldn't let him show it.

"Well, Star, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend," Seth said as he took my hand. I looked up at him to see that he was nervous. I nodded with a smile on my face.

Before anyone could say anything else on the subject, there was a knock on the door.


	12. Chapter 11

Paul got up and went to the door to open it. Standing in front of it was Embry. Seth got up and walked over to him also.

"What do you want, Embry," Seth questioned.

"I'm here to talk to Star," Embry answered.

"No," Seth replied.

"I have a right because I am Mary's boyfriend," Embry stated. I saw his eyes roll over to look at me.

"Well, I'm Star's _boyfriend_, and I say no," he said. Paul was just staring at them with an amused look. I started laughing quietly also.

"Yeah, and I'm Star," I said as I walked over to them and stood next to Seth. He put his arms around me. "And I say that Seth has more of a right than you do in this situation." Paul started laughing now. There was a little laughter outside also, and Embry turned to look at the person. I looked also to see that it was Mary. When she saw me staring at her, she looked down at the ground, ashamed. I walked over to her.

"I'm sorry," she cried as she through her arms around me. I hugged her also.

"I forgive you," I whispered. She just tightened her arms around me. "Will you meet my boyfriend now?" She backed up to look at me.

"Seth's the first, huh," she asked. I nodded. "Sure." We walked over to the guys. I put my arms around Seth as much as I could, and Seth put an arm around me.

"Seth, meet my nice sister, or she's going to be in trouble, Mary," I introduced. They laughed, including Mary.

"It's nice to meet you officially," Seth smiled as they shook hands.

"Yes, and if you hurt my sister, you won't want to live after I'm done torturing you," she smiled. Seth visibly gulped.

"That's worse than my threat," I scoffed.

"But I've had more experience threatening," Mary stated. "Besides, it leaves them with imagination on what I would actually do. It's better that way sometimes."

"You are one weird girl, Mary," I sighed, shaking my head.

"I know," she shrugged. "Alright, I was wondering if you wanted to go cliff diving." I shook my head. "Why not?"

"You know why," I whispered to her, hoping that they wouldn't hear me.

"What do you mean," Paul questioned.

"I can't swim," I said as I looked down.

"I'll help her, like the last time," Mary shrugged.

"Yeah, and let's not forget how I nearly drowned," I added. "Forget it, Mary. If you want to be reckless, go ahead, but you are not getting me to jump off one of those cliffs!"

"Come on, Star," she begged. "Seth can come also if you want. He'll help you."

"I am not putting my girlfriend in danger like that," he growled. Mary pouted.

"I'll walk with you to the cliff though, and I'll watch you do it," I suggested. That brought a smile to her face.

"Let's go," she cheered. I took Seth's hand, and we walked after Embry and Mary.

"Are you coming with, Paul," I questioned. He shook his head.

"I've got better things to do than cliff diving," he stated. "But you guys have fun." We just kept walking towards the path that led towards the cliffs. When we reached the top, Mary smiled and took off her jacket.

"Are you sure that you want to go so high up," Embry questioned as he watched her walk to the edge.

"Of course she smiled as she dived off the cliff. I ran over to see her going head first into the ocean. Embry jumped off after her.

"You have one crazy sister," Seth observed as he looked down there also. Mary had just got to the surface, and Embry was up soon after her. From the height we were at, they looked so small in the huge ocean. When I looked out at the horizon, all I could see was the blue of the ocean.

"It's beautiful," I whispered as I looked out.

"Not as beautiful as you," Seth replied as he looked at me. The comment made me blush. They didn't happen as often, but Seth was just bringing them to the surface of my cheeks. I looked away. "Don't look away." He put his finger under my chin to make me look at him. "I like your blush." I gave him a small smile before sitting down at the cliffs edge with his help.

"You don't want to go cliff diving," I questioned. He shook his head.

"I was never into that kind of thing really," I replied. "I just wanted to be with you." I smiled at him, and he kissed me quickly before getting up. "What?"

"It's nothing," he stuttered. "I just have to go."

"I can come with you if you want," I suggested.

"No, I mean that I've got to go to the bathroom," he said sheepishly while looking away to hide his blush. He must have been embarrassed to admit it.

"Well, go then," I laughed. "I'll be here when you get back." He nodded before running into the woods. I smiled at the memory of him just seconds ago. He was so goofy.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes before I heard a twig snap. I got up, thinking that Seth was there, but when I looked, it was a giant wolf in the trees. My fear spiked to the most it's ever been, and I started taking steps away from it. I forgot I was by the cliffs edge though.

"SETH," I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell backwards from the cliff edge. I screamed his name all the way down, as I fell to my death. I was terrified, and I wasn't prepared to die yet.

Before I was emerged in water, I saw a figure diving from the top of the cliff after me. I didn't have time to realize who it was before my body hit the water, efficiently knocking all the air out of my lungs.


	13. Chapter 12

**Seth's POV**

I ran into the forest after I told Star that I had to go pee. It was embarrassing to admit it to her, but she didn't seem to care. That's what I loved about her. Yes, I do love her. I realized this after I spent the night comforting her after what happened between Mary and her. I was mad at Mary for what she did to my Star, but I didn't show it. I didn't want to do anything to hurt her.

As I was taking a piss, something happened that I didn't even think would. I heard Star screaming my name. I ran back to the cliff edge to find that she was gone. I looked all around for her, only to see Brady's wolf form coming out from the forest. His snout pointed towards the edge. I looked over to see Star screaming my name, as her back was to the ocean. Before I even thought about it, I dived off the cliff to go and save her. She hit the ocean before I was even a fourth of the way down.

"Come on," I growled, as if that would make me reach the ocean faster. I had to help her. I had to save her!

When I finally plunged into the water, I started looking around for her. I was just about to go back up to the surface to look when I saw her unconscious form sinking to the bottom of the ocean. I swam as quickly as I could to get to her, and then I swam fast to the surface with Star's unconscious body in my arms.

"Star," Mary screamed with pain when she saw me carrying her to shore. She ran over to us while I laid Star down and started CPR. I was scared out of my wits, but I had to save her. She was mine! I couldn't—wouldn't—lose her.

After what took minutes but seemed like forever, she coughed up the water. I tilted her head to the side to help her not choke. After I did that, she turned her head to look at me, and her eyes started to shut. I started panicking. I heard the horn honk, and I looked up to see Embry had gotten a car. I picked Star up, and I ran to the backseat. Mary came around and sat in the passenger seat. She was sobbing, but Embry couldn't do anything about that now. He drove quickly to the Cullen's. I ran Star to the door and I knocked it down. Jacob stood up when he heard the noise.

"Where's Carlisle," I questioned.

"What happen—," Jacob started, but I interrupted him.

"Where the hell is Carlisle!"

"He's at the hospital," Jacob answered. I ran back out with Embry and Mary behind us, and we sped to the hospital. When he stopped out by the main entrance, I bolted to the door, leaving Star in the car.

"I need Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said as I walked up the secretary.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he's in a meeting," she said. "If you need something, then I can call someone else for yo—."

"I need Carlisle now," I yelled. My body started shaking as my anger grew.

"Not here," Jacob said as he laid a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Look, I don't care if he's in a stupid meeting," I growled. "I need him here now!"

"What is it, Seth," Carlisle questioned as he came out, looking annoyed. I ran over to him, and I pulled him outside with me, not caring about anything else but Star.

"Help her," I cried. He took in Star's unconscious form for a second before shouting orders. I took Star in my arms, but a gurney came out for her. I laid her on it, and she was immediately taken to a room. I ran after them, but a nurse stopped me from entering the room.

"Sir, no one but family can enter the room," she stated.

"I'm her sister," Mary said as she stepped up.

"We'd prefer her parents to be in there," the nurse requested.

"We don't have parents," Mary informed her.

"What about your guardians," the nurse questioned.

"That's me," Mary said. She ran into the room then, and I tried to enter also, but the nurse wouldn't let me.

"Come, on, Seth," Jacob sighed. "Let's sit down and wait for Carlisle. It's no use." I stood in front of the door for a second more before turning and walking to the waiting room. Embry and Paul were there. They stood up when they saw me coming.

"What happened," Paul questioned.

"I—I don't know," I stated. "Star was sitting on the end of the cliff when I left her for just a second, and then I heard her scream my name. I ran back to the cliff, and Brady pointed down. I ran to find that she was just about to enter the ocean. Star can't swim at all. I jumped after her to find that she was sinking down to the bottom, no breath in her at all. I got her to start breathing again on the shore, but she just passed out after that. I don't know anything else besides Carlisle is taking care of her."

"I just know he came rampaging into our house, demanding for Carlisle," Jacob shrugged as he took a seat. I just started pacing. Emily and Sam came running in with Brady and Collin after them.

"Is she alright," Emily demanded as soon as she saw us, her hand on her growing stomach.

"We don't know," Jacob answered. "Carlisle just took her in by Seth's command.

"I'm so sorry, Seth," Brady stated mournfully. "If I wasn't there in my other form, she wouldn't have started backing up. She was so scared of me, but I didn't mean for her to see me. I was just interested in seeing what was going down at the cliff!"

"It's alright, Brady," I sighed. "I should have stayed with her." Mary came out then. I ran over to her, but Embry beat me. He embraced her as tears started running down her face. "What is it?"

"She was just starting the first stages of hypothermia, but now she's back to normal. Dr. Cullen said that she would just need rest and not to go swimming for a while," Mary explained. "They are going to take some tests to make sure that she is totally fine, and then she should be released." There were some sighs of relief, but I continued pacing. I was nervous, and only Star would be able to tame the feelings.

After about half an hour, Carlisle came back out. "She wants to see you, Seth." I ran for the room.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_** I just want to thank Xxheartbroken54xX and Crystal the optimist for reading My Bleeding Heart for me and she updated! I was so happy. If more people could do it, then that would be great!**

**Now for Chapter Thirteen of Imprint vs. Fear!**

**Star's POV**

I woke up to beeping that echoed in my ears. When I woke up, I squinted at the lights before fully being able to open them. After that, I looked around to see that I was in a hospital. I was confused as to how I got here. Then memories came back to me. My falling backwards after seeing the giant wolf. The heart monitor started beeping erratically as my heart sped up, and then there was a doctor running into the room.

"It's alright, Star," he reassured as he made me lie back down.

"Where's Seth," I cried.

"He's in the waiting room," the doctor answered. "Do you want me to go get him for you?" I nodded my head as I started taking breaths to reassure myself.

After a minute tops, there was running footsteps coming down the hall. Seth burst in after that. I started tearing up at the sight of him, but I relaxed. They were happy tears from being able to see him again. I was so afraid of dying.

"Star," he sighed in relief. I gave a choky laugh, and he came over to my side. I slid over on the bed where there were the least wires, and he took that spot to lay by me. My heart started beating a little faster, and I buried my head into Seth's chest.

"This is so embarrassing," I cried when it wouldn't calm down. Seth was quietly laughing. "I'm so glad to see you though!"

"I'm so happy that you are alive," Seth sighed. "I thought I lost you." I looked up into his eyes, and he started leaning in to kiss me. The heart monitor started going crazier. Seth threw his head back, laughing.

"It's not funny," I groaned as I dove into his chest in embarrassment.

"What's not funny," I heard Mary ask as she entered the room. Seth couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm glad to see that Seth's in a good mood," Embry said as he entered also.

"You'd have to see it," I replied. "It's not funny though!" I hit Seth's arm playfully, but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Show us then," Mary said impatiently. Seth started leaning in to kiss me, and the heart monitor started going crazy again. It just made Seth start laughing.

"If you are going to laugh at me, then you can leave, Seth Clearwater," I warned. He immediately stopped laughing and he held me tight.

"Never," he whispered into the crook of my neck. "I love you, Star."

"I love you too," I replied. He leaned in, and he finally kissed me. We both ignored everything that was going on around us, and it was just us in our own world. That was until the doctor came in.

"Seth, give Star's heart a break, will you," the doctor questioned when he entered. "I could hear it from the other side of the building."

"Sorry, Carlisle," Seth muttered as he pulled away but kept his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest.

"Well, it looks like Star is all better," he observed from my test results. "It looks like she will be able to go now. Just don't decide to go into the water and try and drown, alright?" I nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor," Mary smiled before walking out to sign me out of the hospital. The doctor took everything off me that was needed in the hospital, and then we were on our way out. I kept my arms around Seth's waist, and he kept his arm around mine. It seemed like I was afraid to let him go for a second. Everyone came up to us when they saw us. They were all questioning about my health.

"I'm alright, guys," I shouted over their voices. "I just got scared, and I backed up without even thinking about the cliff. That's all. I'm safe now!" Seth led me outside with the others trailing behind. We entered the car together, and Seth pulled me into his arms before I could even sit down.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered when Embry started driving us away from the hospital.

"It's not your fault, Seth Clearwater, and don't you ever think differently. I love you," I stated.

"I love you too," he whispered before kissing me. It was silent in the car after that, and I dozed off into a comfortable sleep in Seth's arms.


	15. Chapter 14

It's been a couple of weeks since I've drowned, and Seth has been with me constantly. I think that Paul has been a little annoyed with him sleeping in the house with me ever night, but Rachel doesn't seem to mind at all. Rachel and Emily have been growing by the day, and now Rachel has a noticeable bump, whereas Emily's has grown. They had just announced that they were having triplets! We were all shocked by the news. Sam has been more protective of Emily now more than ever.

I turned to look at Seth's face in the morning, and I smiled. Love has grown for the both of us, and there have been times where words weren't needed to express it. It was unlike anything that I've ever experienced before, and I liked it.

As if he knew that I was looking at him, Seth opened his eyes, and he smiled. He kissed me lightly before pulling me into his embrace. I rested my head on his chest when he laid over, and I closed my eyes once again in happiness.

"Star," Mary called out when she entered the house. Seth groaned, and I laughed. She came running into the room then with Embry following behind her. "I wanted to know if you wanted to sit at the cliff's edge when I go cliff diving again?"

"No," Seth growled.

"I wasn't asking you," she yelled. This happened almost every time Seth and Mary disagreed with each other on something that involved me. I was quite annoyed with it, but I didn't express it to anyone expect Rachel. We had grown quite a sisterly bond in the past weeks, and we didn't mind it at all.

"I'll just sit on the edge, alright," I stated. Seth's arms tightened around my waist. "Nothing's going to happen this time."

"Yeah, some of the other boys are going also, so she'll be safe, Seth," Embry agreed. Seth sighed after a minute of quietness, and we both got up. I went to the bathroom to change and get ready. Once I was out, we all walked outside and started for the cliffs. Seth wrapped his arms around me, and we smiled at each other. I could see worry in his eyes, but I could tell that he was trying to hide it. I stopped him before kissing him. He kissed back.

"I love you," I whispered after we pulled away.

"I love you too," Seth replied. We started walking towards the cliff again.

"Come on, Star," Mary yelled. "We've got to go!" I giggled, and then Seth and I started walking again. Once we made it to the cliff, I sat down, and Seth sat right next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'll see you soon," Mary said before jumping off the cliff. Embry sighed with frustration before jumping after her. I just started laughing.

"Hey Seth," Brady and Collin yelled when they walked up. "Hi Star."

"Hey guys," Seth greeted.

"You going to jump off the cliffs," Collin questioned.

"No, I'm going to stay with my girl," Seth replied. Brady looked away, ashamed for some reason.

"Kim's coming, so I'm sure that Star would be able to stay with her," Collin stated. "You know how much Kim hates cliff diving."

"I'd rather stay with her," he said as he tightened his grip on me.

"Fine, be a pour sport," Brady scoffed before jumping off. Collin dived after waving.

"Jared, don't make me go," a girl's voice whined. We turned to see Kim and Jared walking towards us.

"It will be fun," Jared offered with a smile. Kim shook her head. "You can hang onto me then."

"How would I do that then," she questioned.

"Jump up," he stated. She did as he said and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Now, hold onto me." She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Then we'll jump."

"No," Kim started as she tried to get down, but Jared walked toward it. "No, no, no!" They went plunging off the cliff with Kim screaming all the way down.

"Hi guys," Emily said as she walked up to us with Sam.

"Hey, Em, lookin' big," Seth greeted. I waved to them.

"No knocking on my girl, Seth," Sam growled.

"I'm just stating the obvious," Seth shrugged as he got up to walk over to them. He put his fists out playfully, and Sam did the same. They jumped around a little bit, but they didn't do anything too bad.

"How have you been, Star," Emily asked as I helped her sit by me. She had some difficulty doing it.

"I'm alright," I answered after I made sure that Emily was stable.

"How are you and Seth," she questioned.

"Great," I smiled as I glanced back at Seth. They were still playing around, and then they jumped off the cliff together. Emily and I rolled our eyes at them.

"Boys," Emily scoffed.

"Yeah, but we're your boys, Emily," Paul grinned as he came over to us and kissed Emily's cheek.

"Who should act like men," Emily stated, but she had a smile on her face to reprimand it. "Where's Rachel?"

"She's at work to get as much time as she can get off for maternity leave," Paul answered. Emily nodded in understanding.

"Are you guys jumping," Paul questioned.

"We're just staying up here," Emily stated. "Sam wouldn't let me even if I wanted to; which I don't. He's been a worry wart about the triplets and me." Paul nodded.

"What about you, Star," Paul questioned.

"Last time, I drowned," I stated. "Not again."

"Has Kim come yet," he questioned. We nodded.

"Jared made her go down with him," I answered. Paul shook his head while grinning.

"He said he would get her one day," Paul chuckled. "Well, I'll see you girls later." With that, he dove off the cliff.

"It's just us two girls then," Emily stated. I nodded. "So I heard that you were able to get an interview for a job." I nodded. "Are you nervous?" I shook my head.

"Hey, Emily," Embry yelled as he ran up to us. "Sam said to go get you girls, and to have you two to come to the beach."

"I've got to get the food though," Emily stated.

"That's why I've got the car," Embry smiled. He came over and lifted Emily like she was nothing but a feather. She didn't seem fazed by that. Then Embry came over and helped me up.

"Let's go then," Emily said before she started walking off with her hand on her stomach.


	16. Chapter 15

**Mary's POV**

I screamed with joy as I entered the air about the water. It felt so awesome to cliff dive. I just wish that Star would have been able to do it with me instead of sitting at the cliff's edge. Our parents died before she could learn to swim like I was able to. I never really knew how to teach her to swim though. It was too late now.

Embry just rose from the water also, and he smiled at me. I swam over to him and he kissed me.

"Get a room," Brady whined after he reached the surface of the water. I jumped in surprise a little bit because I didn't even realize that they had jumped.

"Can't you wait till you guys are on your own," Collin whined in agreement.

"Come on then," Embry sighed, and we all started swimming towards the shore. I was a little slower than the rest of them, but Embry kept pace with me the whole time. Once I was on the shore. I rolled up my pant leg to take off my fake leg and dry it off.

"Jesus Christ, Mary," Collin yelled. "Where's your leg?" Embry started growling from next to me, but we both ignored them.

"It got chewed off by wolves," I stated. They looked at me as if I were telling a joke, but I was speaking serious, and they seemed to realize it.

"What do you mean," Brady questioned.

"I told you not to do that, Jared," Kim whined as they made their way onto the beach. She was soaking wet.

"You had fun, didn't you," he countered. She just walked over to us in anger until she saw my leg. Her eyes widened.

"I'm betting you guys want to hear the story of what happened, huh," I questioned. They all nodded. Then Jared, Sam and Paul came on the shore. "Is there any more people that I'm not aware of?" They all shook their heads.

"Now what are we doing," Sam questioned.

"Mary's going to tell of a story," Brady said as he came and sat next to me.

"About what," Sam questioned.

"About Star and my past," I answered. Seth was all ears at that point. "See, this story is about how I lost my leg, and how Star started having her fear for the fury ones called dogs and wolves. When I was eight and she was six, my family and I went camping. Mom and Dad got a tent while Star and I shared one. Star used to be adventurous, and so that's why we went camping because that was her favorite thing to do. Now she won't even go camping because of the memories that they hold for her of that camping trip.

"We had all gone to sleep, and we didn't know that there were a pack of wolves who were hungry around our campsite. We had put everything away just in case the animals might come and try and take them, but it didn't work.

"I had a nightmare that night, and so I was in the tent with mom and dad when it happened. The wolves came into our campsite and found a way in our tent somehow. The first one they got to was Mom. She was killed by a wolf cutting off her air pipe." Kim took a big breath in of surprise and wrapped her arms around Jared. He put her arms around her protectively, as if he would be able to block my story from causing her pain. "The next one they came after was me, and that's how I lost my leg because one of the wolves had started chewing from the calve, and down. The doctors weren't able to save my leg. My dad had tried to get the wolf away from me, but about three of them started attacking my dad. He bled to death." Kim gasped again, and she started crying. "Kim, you don't have to hear this if you don't want to. It's not a happy story."

"What is it with your family and saying that," Paul mumbled, but I ignored him.

"No," Kim cried. "I wa—want to hear—hear it." I sighed before I started again.

"I had blackened out by then from how much blood I lost, but I know what happened because the police informed me of what happened after I did. The only person who truly knows is Star, and she's only told the police officers. She's never talked about it ever since with anyone, not even me when I tried to find out.

"Anyways, from the police reports, Star had heard me screaming, and exited the tent to find the wolves. She took the bat that we had brought, and she started beating up the wolves! She was only six, but she had a major swing that she had got from dad. Some of the wolves actually ran away, but one came up behind her and clawed at her. She still has the scars from it, but she wouldn't tell anyone what happened after that. She couldn't bear to apparently, not even for the police.

"Soon, there were others that came around that had heard the screams from our campsite and had come to investigate. They took us to the hospital, and after that we were put into an orphanage." I looked around to see that all the expressions were dark, but Seth looked like he could kill someone at that moment.

"Embry, go get the girls," Sam commanded after a couple minutes of silence. I waved him off when he came towards me, and he went to the car. I started putting on my fake leg again, and the others just stared.

"Does it hurt," Collin questioned quietly. I shook my head.

"So that's why Star's so afraid, huh," Seth questioned. I nodded. He put his head between his hands and just stayed that way. After a half an hour the girls came down.


	17. Chapter 16

**Mary's POV**

"I'll get it, Emily," we heard Embry say. "We don't need you to go into extra early bed rest, do we now?"

"Stop torturing me by saying that," Emily complained. "I already have to have that happen soon anyways if Sam has any say in it. Now give me a bag!"

"Let's go help them," Collin suggested, and most of the guys went off. Seth just stayed where he was, still thinking over the story that I had told. I walked over to him and we both stared at the ocean.

"I know you like my sister," I said after a couple of minutes of silence. "She needs someone supportive and helpful, Seth, and I believe that you're that guy. I truly do. But if you are slouching like this when you think that it's your fault that you were not able to help her with her fear at all, then you are as stupid as a retard. (_**AN:**_** I mean no offense to anyone with that statement. It's just the way Mary is in my mind**) Star is going to have fear chase her for the rest of her nature life, and I probably will too, but I don't show it because I know how to block it. Star is vulnerable, Seth; she's breakable. She already has the cracks, now all she'd have to do is have someone break her all the way or help her back together. Now my question to you is, are you going to be the glue that helps her back together, or are you the hammer that will break her down into oblivion?" I started walking away, seeing that Seth was contemplating. I knew that he'd choose to be the glue for her life, but the question that was truly bugging me was, is Star going to actually trust him enough to let him? I could see that she's still testing the waters with Seth. It's the first guy she's ever let in, and I know how much first love hurts. I didn't want to see her hurt like I was.

**Star's POV**

I started to help get the groceries out when the boys rambled over and grabbed all the bags that there were, even when they were in my hands! They were just so food hungry! I shook my head at them before walking over to where Seth was sitting.

"Penny for your thoughts," I said as I smiled at him. He jumped out of his stupor, and he smiled back at me before pulling me into his embrace.

"Mary told us what happened with the wolves," he whispered, so low that I barely heard it.

"What," I gasped, making myself pull away as I stared at him in disbelief. He nodded. "Wow." I ran a hand through my hair, staring out at the ocean.

"Are you mad," he questioned when I didn't say anything else. I shook my head slowly. "Tell me what you are thinking, please? It's killing me to not know."

"I'm shocked that she would tell you guys," I said. "I'm also contemplating murder."

"I wanted to know," Seth said as he squatted in front of me. "And I'm glad that she told me because now I know why you are so afraid of Titas. It gives me a bigger idea than I had before." I gave him a kiss before walking over and getting something to eat. He came over me, and I felt his arms wrap around me as we waited in line together. We noticed that half the food was already gone, and not even a fourth of us has taken food! I looked around to see that Paul's plate was stacked full of stuff, so I walked over to him and took a burger.

"Hey," he called in annoyance.

"Ever heard of seconds, Paul," I shot back before I took my first bite. "Save some for your wife, who is still in line for Christ's sake!" He looked at the line, and he found Rachel almost near the end. He got up and dragged her over before sitting down. He handed the plate over, and she took a bite while they shared the plate. I walked away then to go to my original spot.

"Are you done already," Seth questioned once he came over to take a spot by me. He didn't have as much as Paul had, but it was enough. I was just wondering why these boys at so much, and where it all went. Seth smirked when he noticed I was checking him out, and I blushed and looked away.

"Hey Seth," Brady called as the boys started to walk up towards the cliff. "You coming?" Seth started to shake his head, but I stopped him.

"Seth, go," I said. "Go have fun with the guys, alright?" He sighed before he gave me a kiss and ran after them. I hung out with the girl's waiting for Seth to come back to me, to keep me safe from the nightmares that were sure to encase me tonight of that gruesome night.

**Embry's POV**

I'm going to tell her. I want to tell her. She'll take it well; she's still be with me…right? No. I'm not going to think about that.

"You two coming for the jump," Collin questioned as he came running over towards Mary and me.

I answered before Mary could, "No, Collin. We're going to go for a walk." He looked at me, and I knew instantly that he knew what I was going to do. He nodded his head and ran off towards the guys. I lifted myself and Mary up before we started to walk away from the group.

She stopped me right in the middle of the road before questioning me, "What's wrong, Embry?"

"There's something that I need to tell you," I said as I stopped.

"What is it," she questioned.

"I know that this is going to be hard to understand, and I know that you'd probably freak when I tell you, and I know—."

"Just spit it out, Embry, please," she stated.

"I'm a werewolf," I admitted, gauging her reaction.


	18. Chapter 17

**Embry's POV**

"Really," she questioned. He nodded. "So, you can turn into a wolf and stuff?" I nodded once again. "Okay then, show me."

"I don't know about that," I hesitated. I didn't want her to be scared at all by this. I was nervous to how she would react about my wolf form.

"Embry, the only way that I'm going to believe you is if you turn into a werewolf," Mary stated. "Now, start changing!"

"Well, I can't do it here," I said, starting to drag her off towards the woods. She followed me all the way, not a bit of nervousness on her face. It seemed more that she was excited. Once I came to a stop, she stopped also, watching my every move. "I'll be right back, alright?" She nodded, watching me as I went. I quickly changed out of my clothes, and then I changed into the wolf form. I slowly walked out to Mary.

"Embry," she questioned as she took steps towards me also. I gave her a nod, and she instantly smiled. "Embry, thank you!" She was on the ground sobbing then. I quickly ran over to her, trying to comfort her, thinking about changing back to the human form, but she grabbed my fur. I nuzzled her cheek, trying to get her to stop crying, but she instead wrapped her arms around my neck and held strong, sobbing. I waited for her to quit, trying to comfort her in this form also, and soon, everything was quiet from her side besides some little sniffles from all the crying.

When she pulled back, she had red, puffy eyes, and I knew that it was from the crying. My snout nuzzled her face, trying to get her to not look so sad, and then she gave me a reassuring smile. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"I'm sorry, Embry," she sniffled. "I didn't mean to start sobbing. It's just that you are the first guy that I've ever really been able to trust, this completely, and I'm thankful for being able to have you and have you share a secret with me that's this big! And that's why…I have to tell you mine." I shook my head, trying to get her not to say anything. I didn't want her to feel more hurt than she needed to, especially since she already told about what happened to Star's and her parents. All she did was give me a reassuring smile.

"After what happened, we were put into an orphanage. This orphanage was different than the others though. You know when you hear about the orphanage's that are so caring to the kids, and the kids are all happy? Well, we weren't at one of those orphanages. They abused us, and they would make us work hard, and we had to defend ourselves, or be able to at least stick together to be able to survive at times. That's what Star and I learned. We've never really had one of those pretty lives, except for here, where we're accepted. No, we were always trying to find a way to escape the troubles that we were given.

"I know that this might be hard for you, Embry, but you aren't the first guy that I've ever wanted to be with for the rest of my life. You are the only one to succeed though. Star was right when she said that they only wanted to me to be with them for my body. She knew it all along, even when I didn't. And that's one of the reason's I'm not a virgin anymore." I looked away sadly, as I took in this news. She rested her head on my fur. "There was this one guy named Damion, and he was the one I liked first. He was a charmer, and he wasn't that much older than I was. I was fourteen at the time, and he was sixteen. I thought that I fell in love with him at first sight, but Star knew better. Star saw through his whole act while he and I were dating, and I wasn't even able to see past the beauty of him. Of course, she wasn't the one that wanted herself to believe that she loved him too.

"And then one night, Damion decided to take me to a secluded place. I didn't think of anything of it until he started to advance on me. I didn't want that to happen, and I told him no, but he didn't take that for an answer. So he raped me. Star and I ran away the next day, but once we stopped at a city, I took a pregnancy test, and I was proven positive." I felt myself growl with rage at the thought of Mary being touched not only by another boy, but also being raped by one. It was driving me sick.

"I was able to get an abortion for real cheap because I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep it, and I didn't want to in the first place. I wasn't ready to have a child at the age of fourteen! I thought I was too young, and so I aborted it.

"After that, Star and I were able to keep on the run, her always trying to avoid me from the boys after what had happened with Damion. She was always worried about me, even though she was younger than me. It was always that way.

"And there is what happened in my life so far," she cried as she ended it, clinging to my hair. I tried to nuzzle her shoulder, but she was too far away for me to reach. I laid down, and she laid right next to me, still clinging to my fur. I wrapped myself around so I would be able to be closer to her, and then she soon fell asleep. I watched over her as she slept, determined to be her new guardian from all the darkness of the world that she has encountered and to keep her away from it.


	19. Chapter 18

**Star's POV**

It's been a couple of months since we went to the beach, and the guys were informed about what had happened in that gruesome night. Mary and Embry had grown a lot closer to each other, and Mary had decided to move in with Embry since she was eighteen. I didn't know exactly where they were in their relationship, but I knew that it was pretty intense and it was something I didn't want to know.

Seth and I have grown reasonably closer also, and I was comfortable with where we were. Seth seemed to be also. He wouldn't leave my side a lot, except when he needed to go to school, and I needed to work at the shop. There were also times where I noticed that he was gone for other reasons, but I never questioned them. I just had a feeling of not wanting to know.

Today was Mary's birthday, and she was turning nineteen. She was happy for the fact, and we were both sad at the same time for not having our parents here to experience it with us. We always were sad on the normal holidays, except for Halloween, of course. There we wouldn't have our parents telling us not to eat too much candy or tell us we were going to get sick. Mary and I were just able to eat candy and play tricks and everything we wanted.

"Happy Birthday, sis," I smiled at her once I entered Embry and her house.

"Star," she stated. "I'm so glad that you were able to make it."

"When have I never been able to make your birthday," I inquired.

"Okay, okay, I get it," she giggled. "Now, let's dig through the cake!"

"Don't you dare touch that cake missy," Emily warned as she entered the room. Emily had grown even bigger now, and it looked like she was having an eight month old baby in her instead of triplets like we all knew. She was oh so happy with Sam and Emily's predicament.

"Yes ma'am," Mary pouting before cheering up. She started skipping around towards her bedroom (Embry and her bedroom), and then she came out with something. "Star, here's your birthday present."

"Thanks Mary, but you didn't need to do this, again," I stated as I took the present from her, and she was excited to see my reaction.

"It's your birthday too, Star," Emily questioned. "Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have had a birthday party for you too!"

"I don't celebrate my birthdays," I whispered before walking out of the house to get some fresh air. I never wanted to have a remembrance of my sixth birthday again. I knew for a fact that Mary didn't tell anyone that that night was on my birthday. I could never celebrate it ever again.

"Star," Mary called after me, but I just stayed outside. Then I noticed Seth coming out of the woods. I skipped over to him, and I stopped in front of him.

"Hi Seth," I greeted, wrapping my arms around his waist as best as I could.

"Star, aren't you supposed to be inside the house," Seth questioned. I just shrugged.

"I just needed some air for a second, but I'm glad I came out now," she smiled. He smiled at me also.

"Come on then," he stated. "I've got to tell you something."

"Tell me what," I questioned.

"Star, I don't want to hide anymore secrets from you anymore; I'm tired of it. That's why I've got to tell you my secret."

"You don't have to do that," I said. "It's good to keep secret's sometimes."

"No, I've decided to tell you," he stated. "Star, I'm not as human as I look."

"What do you mean," I questioned. "You look pretty human to me."

"Star," he stated. "I'm able to turn into a wolf, just like what was said at the bonfires that we've gone to."

"No," I gasped, backing away. "No, no, no, no! You can't! Yo—you just can't! Stop lying to me!"

"Star, I'm not lying," he stated. "I'm telling you the truth." I shook my head, and I felt my feet start backing up. Then I was running away from the one person that I trusted more than Mary. "Star!" I just kept running, even when he yelled for me. I ran towards Paul and Rachel's house, and I packed everything that I owned. I took of my shoes that Rachel had let me have, and I put on my old ones, not wanting to have her shoes anymore. I didn't want to be rude and take them with me. Then, I was out the door, starting to run out of La Push. Mary was standing in the way.

"I knew you were going to do that when he was going to tell you," she said.

"You knew," I gasped.

"Mary, Seth's not ever going to hurt you like those wolves did," she said, ignoring me. "Stay and give him a chance, Star!"

"I can't," I cried. "He's what I fear the most, Mary!"

"Seth is Seth, Star," Mary said as she stepped closer to me. "Seth is not a wolf, he's not some other boy, and he's definitely not a murderer. Seth is the good, loving boy that you fell in love with, and I know that you love him, Star. I've seen it every day, ever since you almost drowned. You are going to break his heart by leaving!"

"I have to," I stated. "I need—I need to clear my head."

"No, what you are doing is running away again," she stated. I kept quiet, knowing that she was right. "I know that I can't stop you, Star, from going your own way right now, but I do know that I'm not going with you."

"What," I gasped.

"I'm not going with you, Star, when I have someone that loves me and accepts me for who I am. I've been looking for that for a long time! I've finally found that," she proclaimed. "I'm in love, head over heels, with Embry, and there is no way that I am going to turn away from that."

"Alright," I sighed. "It means goodbye."

"No, it doesn't," she stated. "Because in thirty days, we are going to meet up again, at the same spot, alright?" I nodded. "Now, go before I change my mind." I nodded, running over to her, giving her a hug. We squeezed the life out of each other before I let go, starting to walk away without looking back.

**Mary's POV**

I watched as my sister walked away from me, her imprint, and the rest of the La Push gang. I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought of her not being here for the first time in my life, but I knew that she needed this. She's strong, but she's clouded by a fear that she needs to pass through. And that's what is causing her to runaway. I knew that she'd come back; she just had to.

"Mary, are you sure that this is the best thing to do," Embry questioned as he wrapped his arms around me. I nodded my head, tears starting to finally escape my grasp after so long. I turned around, and I fell into his embrace. Embry was my safe harbor, and I knew that he was the only one that was ever going to love me for me.


	20. Chapter 19

**Mary's POV**

"Embry, you can't tell anyone, especially Seth, what Star and I talked about," I stated.

"But—," I interrupted him first.

"No one is to know that we're meeting in a month, especially Seth, because Star needs this time to think, Embry. She's not going to be able to think here, and she'll go crazy if she stays, since Seth is around her. It'd have bad side affects to their relationship, and I know her. She's going to come back to him, either before I go and see her again, or when I see her. We'll just let her decide," I admitted. "That's all we'd be able to do in this situation." He sighed and nodded before we entered our house again. Seth looked distraught sitting on the couch with his hands holding his head in there while Emily and Rachel were whispering worriedly in the corner, both of their hands on their growing stomach. The other boys from the pack were sitting, waiting, to find what was happening to their pack brother and imprint.

"Mary," Rachel called when she saw me, and she rushed as quickly as she could towards me. Everyone turned their attention on me as soon as my presence was known. Seth's face came to a dim realization as he didn't see Star with us. He knew that he wasn't going to have her back.

"Mary, where's Star," Paul questioned.

"She's gone," I sighed. There were some gasps, and Seth started shaking with desperation. "She left, not leaving a note, saying goodbye to anyone or anything. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get to her on time."

"We have to find her," Brady said, determination showing in his eyes.

"No," I shouted before I even realized it. They all turned their attention to me. "Just give her some time. It's a lot to take in for her. She's going to be fine."

"How can you say that," Seth growled. "How can you say that she's going to be fine when she's not even here! She couldn't have left. She shouldn't have left, but she has. There is nowhere for her to go, and you say that she's going to be fine!"

"We've been in these situations more than you could know," I snapped. "You think that just because she didn't accept you being a werewolf the first time she heard it escape your lips is going to be the downfall. If you do, then you don't know Star at all! She needs time alone, just like I've seen for the last sixteen years of her life."

"That's enough," Emily stated. "We are not going to worry about anything right now. Right now, our priority is to listen to what Mary says, no matter what we might want to do instead. Mary's right when she says that Star is going to need time to digest this. I sure as hell needed it the first time I learned about Sam being a werewolf and imprinting on me. Star's going to be perfectly fine; she's stronger than she looks. Now, let's get something to eat before the food gets cold."

I nodded my head as I started walking over to the food, watching everyone's reactions. Everyone looked defeated in some way. Embry looked like he was as guilty as any criminal for not saying anything to his pack brothers; Rachel looked like she just lost a family member; the pack that knew about what it was like to imprint looked all sympathetic and grateful that it wasn't them in Seth's place; the pack that didn't looked sad at losing one of their friends, and Emily looked like she was just trying to hold the tears in. Sam put his arm around her waist, trying to cheer her up, but instead, some tears escaped from Emily's hold. Sam couldn't stop himself from frowning at his wife being so sad. None of the other imprints were taking it too well either, as we had all grown close, without Star knowing. She felt connected to these girls, just like I do, but she never stayed to hear it. I sighed in frustration again at what Star had started, and just hoped that thirty days would come quick.

**Star's POV *Time Skip***

It's been a week since I've left La Push, and I couldn't get Seth out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't get his cries of my name out of my dreams, and I couldn't keep him away from me everywhere I looked. I saw him in everything that I saw around me. None of them were scared moments when I saw him either. I never saw his wolf self; I saw his human self, just waiting for me to come back. I couldn't stop the tears that I would get when I would think about him, and I could never keep the sobs away from me before I slept. It was always the same, every single day, waiting to come back to disturb me.

I continued walking by the highway, walking towards my destination that I was heading to. It hadn't been too long since I've left this place, but it was one of the only places where I felt like home, besides La Push. Mary never liked it, that's why we had to move again, but I knew that it'd be a good place for me to stay, just for a little while.

I walked towards the exit that would take me to the right place, and then I was walking once again. It felt lonely, not having Mary with me here. She was always there when I would need her, and I would be there when she needed me, but now, I didn't have either to have. It was just me this time, and I knew she did this on purpose, but I missed having my sister with me. I wish that things could be different, but I didn't want to go back, not with fear clinging to me like it did.

I finally made it to the right house, and I knocked on the door nervously. Within minutes, it opened, and I saw the person I was looking for.


	21. Chapter 20

"Hi grandma," a teary choked sound escaped my voice as I beheld the last woman I saw before we moved to Forks. It seemed like an eternity before I last saw her again. We got along terrifically, even though Mary didn't. Grandma and Mary had so much in common though, and that's why I was able to grow closer to her, rather than Mary and her. I guess it was because of that fact that I was able to.

"Star," she gasped as she opened the screen door. "Is that you?" I nodded with tears glistening in my eyes, and she looked at me worriedly. "Come on in, honey! You must be starving!" I stepped into the house, and I gazed upon it as I had so many months ago, thinking it was the last time I would see it. I guess it wasn't.

"Is Uncle Tim here," I questioned.

"No, he's moved back in with his family, god blessed," she stated. "I was finally able to get rid of the damn thing after so long!" I giggled as I remembered how much Mary and her had in common. "Now, why don't you get a shower, and then I'll make dinner for you. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great, grandma," I smiled before putting myself down in the living room after stepping out of my shoes.

"You know where everything is, and then, we'll have that talk that I know that you've come here for," she stated. She always seemed to know, just like Mary, when I have a problem.

"Alright, grandma," I sighed before getting some clean clothes, and I walked towards the bathroom, not before grabbing myself a towel. I took a nice long shower, not escaping the joy of a hot shower after such a long journey that I had taken. I was so glad that I was able to use soup and shampoo, as I was probably a huge mess at the moment.

Once I was all dried off and changed, I walked back into the living room and put my stuff away before I walked into the kitchen, where Grandma was sitting, waiting for me.

"Now, you look better," she smiled me as I took my seat.

"I feel better too, grandma," I smiled back, as I started eating some of the spaghetti that she made for me.

"So where's Mary," she questioned after a while of watching me eat. I stopped eating to answer her.

"She's back in La Push. She fell in love when she was there, and she decided to stay while I escaped mine."

"You? Escape love? If I remember right, there was a bright little teenager in this house pronouncing to become a Juliet," she smirked as we both remember the first time that I ever read it with her. Mary and her had such a laugh at how I acted, going through some of those lines. It felt like a true family moment.

"Yes, well, life is a little different than a Shakespeare fiction that promises marriage within two days of knowing each other, grandma," I sighed.

"So what has been troubling you about love," she questioned.

"Fear."

"Everyone has fear within them, darling. You should know the most."

"But what happens when someone you love loves what you most fear," I asked.

"Now that is a hard one to answer, Star," she said. "You know that I did fear your grandfather for a time?"

"You did," I gasped. It was the first time that she had told me about our grandfather. She always avoided the subject when we asked before, and now I was finding out why. It was so surprising that she was bringing it up now that I was alone and came to help her, but I guess for that help, she needed to revive some old memories.

"Oh, yes, darling, I feared him with a passion," she answered, getting a dazed look that indicates that that said person is looking back into the past through their mind. "I was terrified by him. I was always living in fear when I found out about his biggest secret. I never really learned to accept it. That's what caused us to split apart. I regret it to this day."

"What was the secret to cause you to split apart," I questioned.

"It was something that I learned, after he had told me," she said. "He had told me that he was a werewolf."


	22. Chapter 21

"How—how did you know," I questioned. "How did you know I was here because I was running away from a werewolf, Grandma?"

"Star, it's not too hard to figure out when you actually know the secret," she replied. "I had a fear of furry animals just like you, but I didn't try to overcome that fear when I was told. I fueled it by being scared at Levi, your grandfather. I couldn't stay around him, and that's why I left him."

"You know that he's still alive," I inquired.

"He is," she gasped. I nodded. "I thought that he would have been dead long ago from grief of not having me around."

"One of the bond fires we were at, he showed up," I stated. "I didn't know that he was our grandfather at the time though. And now I know."

"How did he look," she questioned.

"He looked sad beyond his belief," I sighed. "And old." We couldn't help but have a laugh at that one. It was great to relief stress after such a time.

"I guess that was my fault," she sighed. "I'm just glad that Mary's deciding to stick with hers. I've watched one of those werewolves suffer without their imprint before. It was never a great thing."

"Grandma, what's an imprint," I asked. "You've been talking about it for a while, but I don't know what it is."

"So your imprintee never told you, huh," she questioned. I shook my head.

"I didn't give him enough time to."

"Well, an imprint is when the said werewolf falls in love with his soulmate. And your werewolf is your imprintee, just like Levi is mine. We can never change the fate of imprinting. That's what I've learned the hard way, darling."

"So what's going to happen to Se—Seth if I don't go back there," I questioned.

"He's going to turn out just like I made Levi turn out to be," she answered bluntly, but I knew that she wasn't going to hide the truth of this serious conversation.

"I need to think some more, Grandma," I sighed as I got up to walk to the bedroom that had been assigned to me many months ago.

"Star, just so you know, I will love you no matter what you decide," she said as she gave me a hug. I nodded, and then I walked off towards the bedroom.

**Mary's POV**

It's been a week and a half since my sister has left La Push, and I've been sitting along the sidelines, watching as Seth grew more and more depressed. At first, he would try and work his hardest around patrols, trying to get Star out of his mind. Then as time grew on, he would just not do anything. He's just been sitting on the couch in a depressed state, not eating, trying to avoid sleep, and he'd not even talk to anyone of us. It was like he was waiting for Star to show up in the doorway and say 'just kidding' or something like that. He wanted her now, and he wanted her bad.

I felt terrible not telling him what Star and I arranged, but I knew that it would just make it worse if Star decides not to be around Seth anymore. I couldn't be the cause of that. Star needed to think on her own, and I was just hoping for the better.

"Where's my little brother," I heard a woman voice yell before a figure showed up in the doorway. I took her to be Leah, as everyone had talked about. "Seth, why have you not been home?"

"He's not going to talk to you, Leah," Embry stated. "He just lost his imprint. He's having a hard time."

"I don't care about that stupid, pathetic sissy that I've heard that my brother imprinted," she hissed. "She doesn't deserve him if she doesn't take the truth in quickly." I lost my temper then, and I walked up to her and I punched her right in the face. It was perfect as she had turned to look at me when I had also. I heard some inhaled breaths around me, but I kept my attention on the girl in front of me, waiting for her to look at me. I saw that she was trembling, but I didn't pay any attention to that. I was furious beyond my belief.

"Never," I growled. "And I mean NEVER make fun of my sister ever again, bitch."


	23. Chapter 22

**Mary's POV**

I watched as the bitch started to change in Emily's dining room, and I knew that I had to draw her outside. I started running that way, making sure that she was stalking after me. After she was done transforming, she was. I had gotten in their driveway, and I turned around to find her jumping at me with her mouth wide open. I was able to duck at the last second, barely missing her claws.

"Leah, cut it off," I heard Sam yell as he made his way outside. It was then that I noticed a bat, and I picked it up. She flung herself at me again, and I swung. She hit the ground, whimpering. I smirked as I learned her plan, and I waited for her next attack. She seemed to realize that I knew it because she attacked soon. I was able to sift to the right, where I took the bat, and I slammed it into her ribs. She was then howling in pain.

"As I said, bitch, never make fun of my sister," I stated before walking towards the house again, ignoring the furious werewolf behind me. I heard her jump, and I fell to the ground to try and avoid her. One of her claws clipped my shoulder and I hissed at the pain. I watched as the werewolf had a goofy grin at finally hitting me. "You know, you're not as good as you think you are. Yes, one hit. Woah! Yes, you fight vampires. But when it comes to an eighteen year old girl who can hit you at least triple the times more with a bat and actually hurt you." I got up from lying on the ground and I started dusting myself off. "You suck at fighting." She growled furiously once again, and she flew herself at me, rage intact, at me. She didn't reach me as another werewolf had hit her side. It changed back to human, and I saw that it was Seth. The werewolf stared in disbelief as Seth pulled on his shorts.

"Leah, enough," he commanded. "She's right, and you know it." Leah ran into the woods and changed back, putting on her clothes.

"What do you mean she's right," she questioned. "She has no clue what she's talking about!"

"She has more right than you to talk about it, so stop centering it around yourself, and start thinking of the others around you," he stated. "I've been at your side for years, sister, and then you come to learn that I got an imprint before you, and you turn into a jealous rage. You only come to me after she's gone." He started tearing up a little at the thought of Star, I just knew it. "Now, Leah, go home."

"I'm taking you with me," she stated.

"No, you're not," he said as he walked inside once again. I walked inside after him, and I sat next to him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Star wouldn't have wanted me to have my sister kill you," he replied.

"She wouldn't have had to know," I said. "She's with someone that she trusts dearly."

"Have you talked to her," he questioned, making his head shoot up.

"No, but I can," I replied.

"Why haven't you called her yet," he questioned after a couple minutes of silence.

"Because Star needs time alone, and she has to get the idea through her head that she's not going to have me in this decision, since I already made mine."

"How do you know where she is though," she questioned. That's when he was interrupted by a phone call. Emily was able to reach it as she had waddled over to it.

"Hello," she questioned, and she immediately teared up at the person for some reason. "Yes, this is Emily…I know it's you. I just saw you a couple of weeks ago silly." She giggled, and I knew that it was Star. I smiled at the fact. "Alright, I won't tell anyone…YES! Yes, Star."

"Star," Seth questioned as he ran to the phone. Emily put her hand up.

"I will," she smiled. "You too, bye."

"Why didn't you let me talk to her?"

"She didn't want me to give you the phone," she replied as she waddled away to her bedroom.

"Mary, call her," he begged as he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry, Seth, but give her time," I pleaded. "She's going to need it. She's only got a couple of weeks left, I promise!"

"What do you mean that she's only got a couple of weeks left," Brady questioned as he caught my error.

"Mary," Embry yelled from inside the doorway, panting from what looks like a lot of running. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am," I replied. "Why?"

"Let me see your shoulder," he said as he came over to inspect it.

"I'm sure that it's fine, Embry," I sighed.

"It's going to need bandaging up, Mary," he said after his expectation.

"Boys, out," Rachel yelled as she came in with the first aid kit. They all filed out, including Mary. "Mary, take the shirt off." I obliged her, and she started wrapping it up. "That was brave of you to do that."

"It was nothing, Rachel," I said. "I was taught how to fight by a bunch of gang members when we ran into them, stopping at one of the houses. I needed to learn how to fight for my sister's sake and mine."

"It was still brave of you to stand up to one of the pack members, Mary," she replied. "Alright, all finished. I'm just going to get you a new shirt since this one's bloodied and tarred up."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Are you decent," Embry questioned from behind me. I turned my head to see that he was standing in the doorway, covering his eyes.

"I don't have my shirt yet, so I'd say I'm not," I answered with a smirk. I uncovered his eyes, and he stayed where he was when he noticed that my back was to him.

"Seth's questioning about Star now," he stated. "And Brady's got him started up to your slip up."

"I know," I sighed. "I didn't mean to. It just happened!"

"So, my I come and sit by you," he questioned.

"Depends on how much you want to see me with just a bra," I smirked.

"There will be none of that in this room," Rachel said as she tossed me a shirt. I quickly put it on, and Embry started walking towards me. "And you know not to do that, Embry. Sham on you." She giggled before walking out the door. I rested my head on Embry's shoulder, and Emily waddled out again.

"Is Seth gone," she questioned.

"For the time being," Embry answered. "He's got perimeter duty."

"Good," she said before waddling off again.

"Well, she's definitely happy," I smirked. Embry laughed a little, and then we just sat quietly, relieved that we were here together.


	24. Chapter 23

**Mary's POV *time skip (5 days)***

"Come on, Mary," Seth whined for the thousandth time this week. "Call her! I need to hear her voice! Please, I'll do anything you want. Just call her!"

"I'm sorry, Seth, but as tempting as that is, I have to respect Star's boundaries. Now leave me alone," I said as I walked out of the kitchen, not before snitching a cookie or two and then sitting next to Embry.

"He asked again," he questioned as he watched me bite into the cookie angrily. I nodded. "He'll stop if you call her."

"But I can't do that," I growled. "Star would never want me to do it."

"Dinner," Emily called out. All the guys rushed out towards the dining room table, and quickly grabbed their food. I walked in and took my spot, waiting for the antic werewolves to get out of the way so I could get my food. Unfortunately, I was sitting next to Seth.

"Mary, please," he begged.

"No, and that's the end of it," I growled as I dug into the mashed potatoes. I grabbed some other food items before I started eating.

"You know," we heard a voice call out over the noise of the family sitting in the dining room table. We turned to see who it was. "It's not nice of you to ignore your mother, Samuel Uley." I looked to see it was Grandma.

**Seth's POV**

"You know, it's not nice of you to ignore your mother, Samuel Uley," a woman said as she stood near the door. Mary seemed to recognize her as she ran out of her chair, knocking it over, and skid outside. She started immediately screaming with joy as she saw someone outside.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming so early," we heard her yell at someone. The woman stood smirking, scanning over us boys.

"You werewolves are a lousy bunch these days, you know," she stated.

"Mother," Sam stated as he walked up to the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm just returning someone that seemed to be a little lost," she smirked before popping her head out the doorway. "Mary, you get the rest of the bags!"

"But Grandma," she whined.

"No, buts," she growled. "Now, get the bags and get her in here! There are some very anxious people waiting."

"You know, you could be a little nicer, Grandma, and you could have just gotten some of the bags yourself, especially those that were yours," a childish familiar voice said as she came into the room, and I gasped in shock as I stared at Star for the first time in weeks. Her eyes instantly connected with mine, and she dropped all her stuff before running at high speeds towards me. She skid and jumped into my lap, throwing her arms around my neck. I felt my arms wrap around her waist, and I couldn't stop myself from inhaling her delicious evergreen scent that I had missed so much.

"Star," I questioned, wanting to hear her voice again.

"Yes, Seth, it's me," she said as she pulled away, her eyes tearing up as she stared into my eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault," I whispered. "I should have waited—."

"No," she shook her head. "You did the right thing by telling me. I just couldn't stop thinking of stuff that I shouldn't have. That's why I ran away, and that's why I've come back. And I also came back because I love you, Seth Clearwater, and I could never change that, no matter how hard I tried even if I wanted to. I was so broken without you there by my side. I've missed you so much." A couple of tears leaked through, and I brushed them away with my thumb.

"I love you too, Star," he smiled. Then just like that, she was out of my arms again, and this time on the floor with a very pregnant Rachel lying on top of her.

"Don't you dare ever leave without saying goodbye, young missy," she cried as she strangled Star to near death.

"Well, Rachel," she gasped. "Can't BREATHE!" The others started laughing while Paul helped her up. Then there was a dog bark, and Star was off the floor and hiding behind the lady that was called her grandmother.

"Titas, no," Sam called out as Titas ran towards Star. She hid behind her even more, and then, all of the sudden, there was a hand covering his muzzle. It was the grandma's.

"Now Titas," she said as she tried to stare into the dogs eyes while Titas was trying to get hand off of him. "Leave my grandbaby alone, or you are going to find yourself in Timbuktu!"

"Grandma," Mary whined as she came in. "Did you decide to move out of your house or something? Because you have a lot of your shi—."

"Mary, if you finish that sentence, you are going for a timeout," she growled.

"Yes ma'am," Mary whispered as she walked sheepishly over to a chuckling Embry and sat on his lap.

"Grandma, be nice," Star said as she walked around Titas carefully before running towards the kitchen and opening the fridge. She looked for some food in there then.

"Star, come here," I said as I held up my plate to show her I had some food to share. She ran over to me and hopped on my lap before taking some food and shoving it in her mouth.

"Haven't you been feeding her," Mary questioned as she watched her sister. "I know that this has happened before, but not around you."

"We were both to preoccupied at the time to eat anything," the grandma shrugged before going over and sitting next to us. "Honey, slow down before you choke. We wouldn't want you dead on the first day back here, would we?" Star shook her head, and I swooped her into my arms, afraid of losing her too soon.

"Grandma, aren't you supposed to be going somewhere also, or do I have to kick you there myself," Star questioned after she swallowed everything in her mouth. "You are stalling."

"You know me too well," she grumbled as she got up hesitantly.

"Grandma, it's alright," Star smiled at her. "I'm sure that Levi will accept the apology, and then as we talked about, we'll go from there." They both nodded at her, but the grandma stopped in the doorway.

"Take good care of my granddaughter, Seth Clearwater," she commanded before disappearing.

"Where's the old hag going now," Mary questioned.

"She's got her own imprinter to see," Star smiled before starting to eat again. A chorus of what went around, but Star decided to ignored them and just ate. After we were all done, she fell asleep in my arms, and I breathed in her scent once again, never wanting to let it go.


	25. Epilogue

**Star's POV**

"Come on, Star," Mary said as she grabbed my hand to pull me forward towards Seth, who was a wolf at the moment. "You can do it." It's been a couple of months since Grandma and I came to La Push again, and we couldn't be happier. Grandma and Levi didn't take any time at all to decide to get married, and now they were on their honeymoon that they had missed out on years ago. Sam was still a little bitter at having her around, but they have softened up to each other, especially since she had taken a liking to Emily. Now, everyone was deciding that it was time that I lost my fear of four legged creatures known as man's best friend. Only Mary, Embry and Seth were around me at the moment, but I knew that it wasn't enough to push my fears away at the first try.

"I—I can't do this," I stated, stopping myself from walking and being dragged. Mary sighed in frustration as she wasn't able to coax me over to Seth.

"Seth, why don't you try walking towards Star," Embry suggested. Seth shook his furry head. I bit my lip, not really knowing how to proceed with it. My body just wasn't working with me.

"Mary, let go, please," I whispered. She let go of me, and then she walked over to Embry, who wrapped his arms around her. Seth and I starred at each other for a while, me looking into his eyes, searching for my Seth. I found it almost instantly. Then, I could almost see his goofy smile that he always had, and it made me giggle. He instantly took a step towards me, and I stiffened. He took it back. I breathed a little, and then Mary became inpatient again.

"This is going to get us nowhere!"

"Everything takes a little patience, babe," Embry's smooth reply floated over to us. Then, I hesitantly took a step towards Seth, regarding his actions carefully. Then, I felt myself walking towards him slowly, as I stared into his big, soft eyes, and I started having the confidence to walk towards him gradually.

When I was about three foot in front of him, I stopped. I couldn't take a step more, it seemed like. After a couple of minutes, I shakily reached out my hand towards the side of his face. As soon as touched it, he closed his eyes, and he moved more into my hand. We stayed that way for what seemed like half an hour, but was probably only a few minutes.

Once he opened his eyes, he motioned for me to get on, and I shook my head. He nodded defiantly. I shook my head once again, not ready to ride on his back. He sighed, and he laid down at my feet. When I looked around, Mary and Embry weren't there anymore; it was just the two of us. Then I looked down at Seth to see him shutting his eyes, and what appeared to be him sleeping. I slowly bent down so I could pet him, and when I looked at his face again, he had his eyes open, watching me. I decided to lie down, and I curled up next to him hesitantly. His snout immediately sniffed my hair, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Seth," I yelled. "You are going to mess up my hair!" I heard him chuckle in his wolfy way, and I couldn't help but smile. His paw came to sprawl across my chest, just like it would when he was human, and I snuggled into him even more, starting to feel comfortable enough to stay where I was. I couldn't help when my eyes started to fall asleep, slipping into unconsciousness.

**Seth's POV**

I watched in wolf form as Star started to fall asleep, and I couldn't help but feel pride and joy at the prospect of what she accomplished so quickly today. She didn't let me take her anywhere yet, but I knew that I could save that for another day.

Just as I was going to shut my eyes also, I saw something coming towards us, and I immediately opened my eyes, but to only relax when I saw it was Jacob and Renesmee. I smiled at them from where I was laying on the ground, and Jacob walked over to me.

_What are you doing out here in the forest with your imprint_, he questioned through our minds.

_She's finally warming up to my werewolf side_, I smiled, and Jacob watched in his head as I played the events of today. He nodded from what he saw.

_Is this your imprint_, a familiar voice questioned as my cheek was touched by Renesmee's hand. I nodded. _She's pretty._ I nodded with a huge grin on my face. _Can mommy and grandma meet her?_ I looked up at Jacob, as he had heard the whole conversation.

_Turn back, Seth_, he instructed me, and I quietly and softly slid my way away from Star's sleeping form, and I quickly ran into the forest to change. I didn't want her to wake up to find me not there. She wouldn't take Jacob's form well.

"Go change, Jacob; I'll watch over Renesmee for now," I said as I walked back over to Star. I sat next to her, pulling her into my arms. She shifted a little bit before sighing and relaxing.

_She loves you,_ Renesmee's voice rang throughout my head.

"And how would you know that," I questioned.

_Uncle Jazzy shows me all kinds of emotions that I can point out. I can see it with her smile._

"You ready to head over," Jacob questioned as he came over to me. I nodded before picking Star up carefully into my arms. Then we were walking towards Sam's house.

"Who's the little kid," Mary questioned as soon as she saw Renesmee step into the house.

"It's Edward and Bella's daughter," Embry answered as he walked over to Renesmee, to pick her up. She immediately hopped into his arms. "And how's been terrorizing the vamp house, sweets?" She instantly giggled, and I shook my head at how Embry would be the one to ask that question.

I walked over to the couch, and I sat on it before adjusting so that Star could be lying right next to me. When I felt her stir, I looked down to see her opening her eyes. She gave me a bright smile, and I couldn't help to smile back.

"So Star," Paul called as he entered the house. "Think you are going to stay around us now?"

"I think that's a huge possibility," she replied before giving me a kiss.

_**Author's Note:**_** And there it is; the end of the story. I hope that you guys all enjoyed it! And thank you to all of my reviewers out there. You made this story possible.**

******Now, there's also my website that you can check out if you want. It's got some pics of Imprint Vs. Fear on it, along with a much better overview of the stories that I write, if you are interested.**

_**www .brokenfromthepast .webs .com **_**[no spaces included people]**

**And I hope that you guys enjoy any of the stories that I write or any that you see you like.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
